Chain Reactions
by fangirlriss
Summary: Who would have thought that a one night stand could change everything. Hanna Marin and Emily Fields are two complete strangers. After sleeping together one night at a party the two bump into each other several times causing a chain reactions in their lives. Will these events change their lives and show them that maybe they mean more to each other than just a simple one night stand?
1. Starting From Scratch

**Hey guys, so this is my first story ever. I'd love to know what you guys think and if I should continue with this story or not. By the way guys, this is AU. There was never an -A, the group lives in Philadelphia and are attending their senior year of University (I know its a bit of a time jump) I just thought it might make things a bit more interesting. Like most of you fanfic readers already know italicized font writing are for flashbacks. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Emily's POV

I was at home catching up on the latest episode of Hawaii 5-0 when Aria called me. I let it ring just long enough for McGarrett to catch the bad guy and then answered.

"Hello." I said while I picked up the remote and paused the show.

"Took you long enough! What are you up to?" She asked.

"Nothing why what's up?"

"Alison's throwing a party and wants to know if we wanna go. I think we should. Its been a while since we did anything fun together."

I knew she was right. Ever since Paige and I broke up I haven't been doing anything fun, or really anything at all.

"I don't know Aria. I just don't think I'm ready."

"Oh come on Em! It's been over a month. It's time you move on and start enjoying yourself again."

"You're not going to give up until I say yes aren't you?" From knowing Aria and being best friends with her since we were 14 I knew she would do anything she could to get me to give in and go.

"Yeah pretty much." Of course I was right.

"Ugh, fine! I'll go!"

"Okay good! I'm coming for you at 9. You better be ready!"

"Alright. See you then." I said hanging up my phone.

Looking at the home screen I saw that it was only 7:25. I took the next 15 minutes to finish the episode I was watching. Afterwards I grabbed a fresh towel and headed for the shower. My apartment for the most part was small. It was a one bedroom apartment but was a decent size. Then again I'm the only one that lives in it, well I'm the only one now, so I guess it's enough for me.

Heading into the bathroom, I took a quick shower and washed my hair. By the time I got out it was already 8:15. I dried off then wrapped my towel around myself and headed to my room.

It's hard some days being here without her. Paige said she just couldn't handle us anymore. The last few months of our relationship we mainly spent arguing. Things just weren't the same anymore. Every little thing turned into an argument. She just didn't seem to have time for me anymore. I on the other hand seemed to not have enough patience to deal with things anymore.

One night the argument got completely out of hand.

 _Another night she missed dinner and I was fed up. I was sitting on the couch drinking a beer when she finally came home._

" _Hey babe." Babe! Babe? She had the nerve to come home and call me babe like she did nothing wrong._

" _Oh well look who finally made an appearance." If she thinks I was going to let this one slide like every other time she had another thing coming._

" _Great! What did I do now?"_

" _Hmm I wonder, how about this being the 3rd time this week that you've missed dinner."_

" _You know what I'm tired I don't want to get into this with you right now." Paige said angrily as she placed her keys on the hook. She doesn't have the right to be angry. I'm the one that had to spend dinner alone each night._

" _Oh really you're too tired. Maybe that's why you didn't even have the decency to text me and let me know you were going to be late. You just let me sit there at the kitchen table waiting for you!" At this point I was fuming. How dare she come home and not even worry about my feelings at all._

" _This is so exhausting. It's always something with us Em. You know what I can't handle this anymore!" She threw her bag and phone on the coffee table causing a bang._

" _Fine if you can't handle us then why don't you just leave!" I sat up and slammed my bottle on the table beside her bag._

" _You know what, maybe I will leave!"_

" _Fine, leave! All the time I've been spending by myself what difference will it make anyways!" I was standing up yelling at her and I knew there was simply no going back after that._

 _She picked her stuff back up from the coffee table, grabbed her keys and left while slamming the front door behind her. I hoped that she would come back after a few hours and we would fix everything. That wasn't the case though. She never came back. No matter how many text messages and phone calls I sent with apologizes it never happened._

 _I sank into the couch once the door slammed. I cried myself to sleep that night. I still went to all of my classes that week. I just couldn't handle sitting around the house where there were so many memories of us while trying not to think about how I ruined everything._

 _A week later, I returned home from a lecture to find all of her stuff gone from the apartment. The only thing that was left was her house key and a note. In the note she explained that even though she will always love me she has felt for some time that things just weren't the same. She just isn't in love with me anymore and it took our fighting for her to realize that. Paige said we had to stop trying to hold on to what we used to have and just let each other go._

 _If I'm being honest it took me until she left to realize that I wasn't in love with her either. However, it was Aria that helped me realize that Paige really was right and I had to let her go. Although, it didn't make her leaving any easier. I still spent every lonely night crying myself to sleep wishing she would come back to me._

Aria, like the great best friend she is, came by almost every day and checked on me. On the days she couldn't she would send Ezra along to at least make sure I wasn't a complete wreck. It only makes sense for her to want to get me out of this funk I'm in and actually have some fun.

I turned on my blow dryer and quickly dried my hair. My natural and slightly curled hair was just good enough to part and wear for the night. I went over to my closest and found the first easy yet appealing outfit to wear. I took my graphic print dress t-shirt off the hanger as well has my black leather vest. I paired the outfit with a basic black combat boot and was ready just in time. No later did I finish putting my boots on was Aria knocking at my door.

"Okay I'm just about ready to go." I said answering the door. Aria was wearing a cute outfit of a leather mesh crop top with a lemon printed skort.

"Great lets go!" Aria said a bit to exciting for just another one of Ali's parties. I quickly grabbed my purse and keys and headed back towards the door.

"Is Ezra not coming tonight?" I asked closing the apartment door behind me and locking it.

"No, actually he's not. He has a meeting tomorrow about the opening of the second location of The Brew here so he has to be well rested." Aria said while we walked down the hallway to the elevator.

We got in the elevator and no sooner did it close my worrying began.

"Aria are you sure this is a good idea? I just... I'm not sure about this." Seeing someone new while my brain is still so fresh with memories of Paige just doesn't seem right.

"Em relax. We are just going to have a good time. I'm not saying you have to marry one of the girls there. I'm just saying maybe it's time you at least get out there and start to mingle that's all." Aria said as we walked out of the elevator and to the front door of my building.

"Okay yeah. Yeah, you're right I should get back out there again." I said calming down a bit and walking towards Arias car.

"That's the spirit! Now hurry up and get in. Ali is probably waiting for us." Aria unlocked the car and we both got in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to the party at around 9:30. There was a good crowd of people already there and the music was blaring. Bodies were grinding, and drinks were being poured. We spent the first 10 minutes there just trying to find Ali. Coming from the kitchen with freshly poured drinks, from Ali's secret safe stash she keeps hidden for her close friends, like us, we headed into the living room. We finally spotted her in a circle talking to 4 other people.

"Hey Aria, isn't that your friend Spencer." I said pointing over to where Ali was.

"Oh yeah it is! We haven't hung out much this term though. I didn't even know she was going to be here. Let's go say hi." Aria being the confident person she was, was already walking over there before I even had a chance to open my mouth and say okay.

"Hey Ali, look who I managed to drag out of the house finally." Aria said to Alison while giving her a hug. Alison is a good friend of mine who Aria and I both grow up with back in Rosewood.

"Awe the ol' Montgomery charm hasn't seemed to fade yet has it." Alison said chuckling more so to herself. She alike myself knows just how Aria can be.

"Hey Ali, it's good to see you." I said also hugging her.

"Spence I didn't know you were going to be here! It feels like forever since we were study buddies complaining over Professor Abbots lectures." Aria said then giving Spencer a hug too.

"Oh my gosh, tell me about it. Man did that guy know how to give me a migraine! You remember my boyfriend Toby right and where might I ask is Ezra?" She said looking behind Aria to see if Ezra was close by.

"Of course I remember Toby." Aria said smiling at Spencers boyfriend. "Ezra couldn't make it tonight though. So I of course brought the next best thing." She then pointed to me and I just simply smiled.

"Hey um it's Emily right." Spencer said.

"Yeah it is. It's nice seeing you Spencer." I said politely.

"Likewise..." A cough then came from the other girl in the circle. "Well I guess that's her way of telling me I forgot my manners. Aria and Emily this is Hanna and Caleb." Spencer said while pointing to the other guy and girl that were beside us in the circle.

I looked over as she pointed and introduced them and that was when I saw her. Everything from that moment on changed.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter guys I hope you liked it. I don't know how many chapters this fic is going to have yet. Especially since I don't even know if anyone will even read it. Feel free to ask me questions, or leave comments and just your overall opinion in a review. Also, both Arias and Emily's outfits were both actually worn by the characters in the show just in case any of you are visual people and wanted help with what there outfits looked like a bit more.**


	2. A Thirst For Her

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and stuff so far I really appreciate it. I don't know whose POV I want to write in full time so I might jump from Emily to Hanna, and possibly even no ones POV. Don't worry I'll still always state whose POV it is though. I don't know how many chapters I want to do exactly but I have a lot of ideas so I guess we will see. Also, a few of you are wondering about Caleb and Hanna being a couple... I hope this chapter clears up your confusion on them. Thanks again for the reviews, faves and follows it means a lot. So here is chapter 2.**

Hanna's POV

 _A few hours before the party_

 _It was a Friday night and I had no plans, well except a date with the pizza Caleb was about to bring over. I was sitting on the edge of my bed listening to music and painting my toe nails when I heard the front door of my loft open._

" _Hey Caleb, I'm up here can you bring up some plates and-" I stopped mid sentence realizing that it wasn't Caleb walking up the stairs to my room. "Spence what are you doing here?" I asked her as she stopped at the top of the stairs._

" _Well I came to see if you had any plans tonight so you could come to Ali's party tonight. Which I just got my answer for, so you're coming with me." She said matter of factly after turning down my music dock and laying across my bed._

" _Actually Spencer I do have plans tonight." I said not even looking up from painting my toes._

" _By plans I hope you don't mean devouring a large pizza with Caleb." I could just feel her giving me that Hastings glare._

" _Ugh, so what if it is." I replied back rolling my eyes and finally looking up at her. "Plus can't you just take Toby with you?"_

" _I am taking Toby but you're coming too. Come on it'll be fun." Spencer said to me sitting up looking at me._

" _Ew, you did not just use fun to describe another one of Ali's parties. Every time we go some gross guy hits on me and I'm just not feeling it tonight." I went back to painting my last toe being totally over this conversation._

" _Okay so how about this. You and Caleb eat your pizza and then meet me at Ali's at 9 sharp. Oh and bring Caleb so he can at least keep away the gross guys." I should have known she would make a plan for such a small situation._

" _Fine I'll go but I have like nothing to wear!"_

" _Nothing to wear?! Really Hanna! Have you looked at your room lately? It's like a clothes volcano erupted in here! I'm sure you can find something." Spencer said while looking around my room at all of the clothes on my chair and falling out of my dresser._

" _Okay, alright! I'll find something gosh you're a lot of help."_

" _Oh please like you really wanted my help picking out an outfit anyways. How long have we been friends? Like what 10 years and for half of that time you've been telling me that I dress like your grandma!" She said standing up from my bed._

" _Wait a minute, I didn't say you dressed like my grandma. I said a grandma! My grandma dresses better than you." I said chuckling._

" _Oh wow thanks asshole." Spencer said picking up one of my pillows. Before I knew it I got a pillow right to the head._

" _You did not just throw a pillow at me!" I put the lid on the nail polish since I was finally done and put the bottle on the floor. "Okay fine you don't dress like a grandma... that much well at least not anymore."_

" _Oh geez thanks Han. That makes me feel so much better. Just hurry up and get ready." She started walking back towards the stairs heading to the main level of the loft._

" _Wait you're leaving already you just got here." Gosh she works fast._

" _Well as much as I love when you insult me, I think it would be better if I left now before Caleb gets here with the pizza. I don't feel like watching a live showing of When Animals Attack!" Oh she did not just go there. I picked the pillow up from the floor where it landed and threw it back at her._

" _Han, what the hell!" Spencer yelled why laughing as the pillow hit her in the back of the head._

" _Sorry Spence, it slipped." I gave her a satisfying smirk knowing that I got her back from earlier._

" _Oh yeah I'm sure it did. Just be at Ali's at 9 okay and don't be late!" She said as she was halfway down the stairs."_

" _Yes ma'am!" I called after her._

 _Once Spencer was gone I got up from the bed and went over to my phone dock. I took it off and went back to my bed. Where is Caleb with the pizza?! I unlocked my phone and started playing 1010!. About 10 minutes later my front door opened again._

" _Caleb, that better be you with my pizza!"_

" _Yeah Han it's me. I'm just gonna grab a few plates then I'll be up in a minute." Caleb said and I go hear him opening and closing my kitchen cupboards._

 _He walked up the stairs with the box of pizza in his hands with plates and two cans of soda on top._

" _God! It took you long enough. Any longer and I would have had to eat these beautiful babies." I said looking down at my freshly painted toes as I wiggled them._

" _Well relax you won't have to eat your... Um Hanna why is your pillow all the way over here on the floor?" Caleb said walking over the pillow._

" _Oh that. Yeah, I threw it at Spencer."_

" _Spencer was here? What did she want?"_

" _She came to invite me to Ali's party tonight. Which your also going to by the way." If I have to go through the torture of another one of Ali's parties Caleb will too._

" _What! Why do I have to go?" He said placing the pizza down on the bed._

" _Because if I have to go you do to. Don't worry Toby will be there so you'll at least have a buddy." I quickly grabbed the box and lifted the lid. The smell of the pizza was intoxicating. I grabbed the piece in front and watched the cheese stretch as I pulled it apart from the rest. Oh yeah, come to Mama!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present

We've been at this party for 10 minutes now and I already want to go home. Spencer, Toby, Caleb and I were all hanging out when Ali came over and started talking to us.

"Hey you guys made it!" Ali said going around in a circle giving us all a hug.

"Yeah of course. I told you we would all be here." Spencer said to her.

"I swear Ali, if even one gross guy tries to hit on me he's going to get it." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"What are you gonna do Han hit him with a lamp?" Spencer said. Everyone in our circle then started to laugh. Gosh, you use a lamp to protect yourself one time and they never forget about it.

"Ugh whatever!" I dropped the topic and took a sip of the drink I had in my hand.

No sooner did we finish talking when two girls came into our little group and started to talk to Alison. Not paying much attention to the short brunette that was in the front I turned to Caleb and began to talk to him.

"Do you think they would notice if I left?" I said just above a whisper.

"Um yeah Han I think they'd notice." Caleb said. Shit I'm really going to be stuck here all night. I took a large gulp of my drink which finished it off.

"Damn okay. Well could we at least go get another drink?" I said.

"You're done yours already?" Caleb said looking down at my cup.

"Yeah I am. So are you going to come with me or no?"

"Alright I'll come."

I was about to excuse Caleb and I when Spencer started talking to the girls.

"Spence I didn't know you were going to be here! It feels like forever since we were study buddies complaining over Professor Abbots lectures." The petite brunette said to Spencer and gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh, tell me about it. Man did that guy know how to give me a migraine! You remember my boyfriend Toby right and where might I ask is Ezra?" Spencer started to look behind her for who I'm assuming was Ezra.

"Of course I remember Toby." The girl said smiling at Toby. "Ezra couldn't make it tonight though. So I of course brought the next best thing." She then pointed at the girl behind her.

Looking behind her I was met with the most beautiful dark brown eyes and olive skin. Who is this girl shes beautiful. I checked her out and totally approved of her outfit. It was simple but seemed to suit her.

"Hey um it's Emily right." Spencer said to the taller brunette. Wait Spencer knows her yet she's never introduced us.

"Yeah it is. It's nice seeing you Spencer." The taller girl, Emily said.

"Likewise..." Okay that's it what am I chopped liver over here. I coughed before Spencer could say anything else and introduce me to the girl.

"Well I guess that's her way of telling me I forgot my manners. Aria and Emily this is Hanna and Caleb." Spencer said while pointing to Caleb and I.

I looked back at the girl to find that she was already staring at me. Instantly I felt a connection with this girl. I don't know what it is but it's something I can't shake. I got the sudden urge to say something, anything to her.

"Hi, I'm Hanna." Was the first thing that came rushing out. Nice one Hanna its not like Spencer didn't just already tell them that. "Y'know which you already know by now I guess. But in case you weren't listening or missed it or something that's me Hanna." I started kicking myself internally. My brain was yelling at me to shut up but my mouth obviously didn't get the memo. "I get if you weren't listening. Spence can be a bit of a bore so we all tune her out sometimes but-."

"Hanna!" Spencer yelled. Oh thank god, please stop me Spence!

"Yeah?" I said looking over at Spencer.

"I think she gets it." Spencer said looking at me oddly.

"Right, okay." I turned back to Emily and smiled. She was looking at me with this amused look on her face.

Ugh nice one Marin. She probably totally thinks your nuts now.

"Hey Caleb you wanna go get that drink now." I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the kitchen before he had a chance to say anything.

"Hmm cute." I heard Emily say lightly under her breath as I walked past. Was she talking about me? Or was she talking about Caleb? Girls always think he's cute which he is but I don't want her to think he is.

I went and grabbed the alcohol from Ali's stash and poured a good amount of vodka in my cup.

"Whoa. Slow down there Han. It's not like that stuff is going anywhere." Caleb said to me.

"After what just happened I could use a lot more than this." I said quietly adding a bit of Sprite and leaning up against the counter.

"Don't even worry about. Here come on lets go dance." Caleb grabbed my hand and led me back out and onto the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 1/2 hours later

So maybe this party isn't so bad. After a few more drinks my embarrassing rambling incident was totally forgotten. Emily sure knows how to dance. I had to stop myself from watching her sway her hips too many times to count. Her and Aria stayed with the rest of us and we all just had a good time. Emily and I made eye contact every once and a while and each time we just smiled at each other. I was trying to muster up the courage to talk to her but I was afraid of making a fool of myself again.

Spencer and Toby snuck off somewhere about 10 minutes ago and Caleb saw a friend of his and went over to talk to him. Which left the 4 of us girls.

"I'm just going to run upstairs and use the bathroom. I'll be right back."Aria said more so to Emily and then started to walk to the other side of the living room to get to the stairs.

"Okay yeah, I think I'm gonna go get another drink anyways." Emily replied back and headed towards the direction of the kitchen.

Maybe this is my chance. I could get her alone and talk to her. At least then I won't have an audience if I do make a fool of myself again. I watch as Emily enters the kitchen. Well I guess its now or never. Come on Marin, you can do this.

"Actually Ali, I'm going to go get another drink too." I said to Alison who was drunkenly dancing beside me.

"Okay, well I'll just be here then." Ali was completely in her own world at this point.

"Well here goes nothing." I say under my breath and walk towards the kitchen.

...

 **Hanna and Caleb aren't together by the way. You will find out a tad bit about them and their complicated friendship next chapter. I hope you guys liked this. I'd love to hear all of your opinions, ideas, anything. Until next time.**


	3. Playing It Cool

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and read the story so far. Please continue reviewing. I love hearing what you all think about the fic so far. Here is chapter 3 for you guys.**

Hanna's POV

After maneuvering my way through the crowd of drunken people dancing I made it to the kitchen. My hopes faltered at first when I looked around and Emily was nowhere in sight.

"Oh great just my lu-." I stopped mid-sentence when I saw the top of her head between the counter tops. Ali must let her and the other girl, Aria, drink from her stash too.

I walked around the counter and stopped getting distracted by the view of Emily's ass as she dug in the bottom cupboard. Her dress was barely past her thighs and I couldn't help myself. This girl is totally going to be the death of me. Unfortunately for me I didn't look away quick enough because before I knew it she was up standing up and staring at me.

"Hey, its Hanna right?" Emily said playfully and smiling at me. She put the bottle of vodka I had earlier on the counter.

"Um yeah, Hanna Marin. And you're Emily right?" Great well she definitely caught on to my name earlier. How could she have not, you said it like 10 times I said to myself.

"Yeah, Fields." She replied back.

"Wait, I'm sorry what?" What do fields have to do with this?

"Fields, Emily Fields. That's my name." Emily said to me laughing.

"Oh okay. I thought you were asking me to go outside or something with you.' I said awkwardly laughing and looking down.

"Well we could but wouldn't your boyfriend get mad if you just take off?" She said with the smile no longer on her face and begins to pour herself a new drink.

"Boyfriend? Huh I don't have a boy- Oh you mean Caleb. He's not my boyfriend. We just have a complicated history with each other that's all." Oh great the one time I bring Caleb to keep away the gross guys he ends up blocking me from a hot girl. Geez, Marin you're on quiet a roll tonight.

"Oh okay, well that's good to know then." she said giving me a playful smirk. I then began to pour myself a drink once she was done.

"So does this mean you'll accompany me outside then? She said to me smiling.

"Sure, I'd love too." I replied back smiling and flashing her my irresistible dimples. She then picked up her drink and headed towards the back door.

I scooped my drink up and followed after her. We went over to the porch swing in Ali's backyard and sat down. I tucked one leg under the other that was hanging so I could face her a bit better. We sat there for a few minutes not saying anything just slowly rocking back and forth on the swing. Once again I got the urge to make conversation with her.

"So do you go to U Pen too? Are you a senior? I bet you're a senior. Not because I think you look old or anything like that. You're actually beautiful and don't even get me started on your legs. I just thought that you're a senior since you're friends with that girl Aria and she knows Spencer and we are all in our senior year so I just assumed that-."

"Do you ramble this much when you're nervous or just drunk?" She said looking at me laughing.

"I'm sorry I don't know what has gotten over me. I don't mean to ask you a million questions. You probably totally think I'm like a stalker or killer since I'm asking you so many." I looked down at my cup not being able to look at her.

"Relax Hanna." She said as she put her hand on my leg. Instantly I looked up at her. "I don't think you're any of those things. How about we each have 10 questions we get to ask each other. Just because I wouldn't mind getting to know you." Knowing she didn't think I was totally crazy made me feel a lot better.

"Okay yeah, I'd like that." I smiled and replied back to her game proposition.

"Alright. So I guess I'll answer your first question. Yes, I am a senior at U Pen." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Me too!" I said rather quickly and excitedly.

"Okay, my turn. From your rambling I already know you go to U Pen and you're a senior too. What's your major?" She said looking at me truly interested.

"I major in fashion designing with a minor degree in business. You never know maybe you'll be wearing my clothes one day." Even though I'd much rather see you in nothing I said to myself and began to bite my lip.

"Oh that's cool. I don't think I'd mind wearing your clothes." She said winking at me.

The next several questions were innocent for the most part. We found out the others favorite color, food, shops, and things like that. It wasn't until about the 7th question and the end of our drinks when questions started to get a bit more interesting.

"Okay my turn, so are you seeing anyone right now?" I asked her praying I'd get the answer I was looking for.

"No actually right now I'm not." I could see a wave of sadness come over her briefly as she told me. "But um, is there any special guy in your life?"

"What makes you so sure I'm into guys?" I say to her. "But no, there aren't any special guys or girls for that matter in my life."

"Hmm, well I'm glad." She says getting closer to me on the swing.

With her closer to me and all of the alcohol running through my system I couldn't help my eyes wander from her eyes to her lips and back.

"Well Em, have you ever kissed a girl before?" I said to her moving closer to her causing my knee to hit her leg.

"Well I've definitely had my fair share of lady kisses." She said snickering cutely.

We spent the next few minutes eyeing each other. The next thing I know her lips are on mine. I was so shocked at first I didn't realize what was actually happening. Finally I kissed her back. She brought her hands up to the back of my neck and lightly tugged on my hair. There was no way I could resist the moan that escaped my mouth during that. I swiped my tongue across her lips asking for entrance which she happily agreed to. My hands began to roam up her sides I could feel my body beginning to get worked up. I thought my bliss was coming to an end when she pulled out of the kiss.

"Next question. How would you like to come home with me." She said looking into my eyes and giving me her adorable smirk.

"I'd love too!" Before she could say anything else I grabbed her by the hand and rushed to the house to leave.

...

 **Sorry guys I know this one is short but I'm hoping to make it up to you in the next chapter. Until next time.**


	4. Getting Lucky

**Sorry its been a few days everyone. With traveling and starting work for the summer and stuff things have gotten a bit hectic. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the lost time. Thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews. It means so much to me. If anyone also wants to throw ideas at me for upcoming chapters don't hesitate to message me or leave me a review of what you think should happen. Alright, well here is chapter 4. Also, lets not forget this story is rated M for a reason. ;)**

Emily's POV

It all happened so quickly. One minute I left the girls to get a drink and the next minute I was outside making out with a insanely beautiful girl. I've dated many girls over the past few years. Although, no one even remotely compares to how enchanting Hanna is. With those beautiful baby blue eyes and cute dimples she took my breath away the moment I saw her.

After ending things with Paige I felt so incomplete but just being around Hanna made me forget all about her and made me feel whole again. Maybe its the alcohol but I knew I wanted this girl and I wanted her now.

" _Next question. How would you like to come home with me?" I said looking into her eyes and giving her my trademark smirk._

" _I'd love too!" Hanna said back to me. She grabbed me by the hand and rushed us into the house to leave._

"I'm just going to find Aria and tell her I'm leaving and I'll meet you out front." I said sliding out of her grip and moving to find Aria as soon as I could.

Aria was hanging out with Ali and few other girls but changed from a beer to a bottle of water. I walked up to the crowd but Aria spoke before I could.

"There you are I was wondering where you ran off to." She said smiling at me. "Did you meet a girl?"

"Actually yeah something like that but I'm heading out now. Are you going to be okay going home alone?" I said worried that she might not be able to drive home tonight.

"Oh yeah totally, this is like my 4th water in like the past 2 hours." _Two hours? Shit! How long were Hanna and I out there for?_

"I'll probably just stick around for a bit longer to make sure no one trashes Ali's place cause shes way to wasted to handle it." She said pointing to a drunk Ali who was unaware of the large number of party goers in her house.

"Alright sounds good. I'll text you tomorrow then." I said hugging her.

"Okay yeah. Oh and don't think you're getting away with not telling me who you're going home with. But don't worry I won't keep her waiting. I'll just get it out of you tomorrow." She said to me, which I knew all to well that it was true. She would get it out of me.

"See you later Aria." I said laughing and walking towards the front door.

I expected to be waiting there for Hanna but to much surprise she was there waiting for me. She had her back to me looking down the lawn to the boys that were drunk wrestling with each other.

"You ready to go." I whispered in her ear and said. I could feel her gasp at the feeling of my breath on her ear.

"Mhmm, yeah I'm ready." I could see her closing her eyes for a second until I moved in front of her and away from her ear. "I didn't know if you drove here or what so I called a cab it should be here any minute. I didn't find Spencer though. I just messaged her telling her I was leaving because I didn't want to go search the rooms and catch her and Toby." She said giggling.

Soon enough just like she said the cab was pulling up to the house. We both jumped in and I gave the driver my address. I moved closer to Hanna and moved her hair off of her right shoulder. I began to kiss down her neck and behind her hair. She let out small gasps after each kiss. Before I knew it Hanna's hand was on my knee and moving its way up my thigh. I stopped sucking on her neck and moved to her lips. _Why is this cab ride taking so long?!_ I could feel the heat between my legs growing the higher up Hanna's hand went. Hanna being the tease she is would lightly glide her hand up and then back down my leg. I bit her lip after I kissed her telling her that teasing me would not be a good idea. Before anything escalated in the back of this taxi we were at my apartment.

"Um Miss. Excuse me!" The driver said bringing Hanna and I back to the real world. "We're here. That will be $16.50"

"Oh right. Sorry. Here." I handed him $20 and rushed out of the cab without even getting my change from him.

We entered my apartment building and rushed to the elevator. The moment the doors closed I found Hanna's lips pushed up against mine. I've never dreaded living on the third floor so much until today. It was if as soon as I started kissing her the elevator doors reopened. I quickly opened my apartment and held the door open for Hanna to walk in. I closed the door behind me and locked it. We both placed our belongings on the small table I have near the entrance and then Hanna began to speak.

"Do you-" Hanna began to say before I pushed her up against the wall of the hallway. I went back to attacking her neck with kisses and sucking on her soft spot.

"Oh my god!" She said as I slipped my hand up her skirt to her underwear. _Shit! She's so wet already._

I pressed my lips to hers and moved my hand up and down her center. She bucked her hips into my hand telling me that she wanted more. Giving her what she wanted I pushed her underwear to the side and stuck two fingers deep inside her.

"Fuck, Emily!" She practically yelled and gripped my arm.

I started to pump my fingers in and out of her while my thumb repeatedly hit her sex. I began to suck on her soft spot on her neck when she started to moan and whisper her demands in my ear.

"Faster, oh my god!" Hanna said as I obliged and pumped my hands faster.

Before I knew it she was digging her fingers into my arm and shaking. I removed my fingers from within her and brought them up to my lips. One by one I sucked each finger clean and looking her in the eyes while doing it. _God she tastes amazing!_ This must have drove Hanna crazy because she began to rapidly undress me. She removed my leather vest within seconds and was now trying to now remove my dress. To help her I lifted up my arms so she could get the dress off easier. With the sexual rush running through Hannah and me I grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it off of her. I grabbed the hem of her skirt and moved it down her hips so she could shake it off the rest of the way. After she stepped out of her skirt I quickly kicked off my boots and removed my socks. Once the two of us were left standing in nothing but our underwear and bras, I moved away from her so she was no longer pushed up against the wall.

"Do you want to move this to your room." She said quietly in a seductive voice as she looked me up and down and then brought her gaze back to my eyes. I noticed her usually baby blue eyes turned a dark shade of blue.

"I'm already a head of you." I said to her.

"What do you-." She stopped mid-sentence as I picked her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist and walked to my bedroom. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to kiss me. As we kissed I brought a hand up that was holding her up by her ass to unclasp her bra.

I put her down so she was standing in front of the bed. I playfully pushed her back so that she was laying on her back on my bed. I then unclasped my own bra and removed my underwear throwing them behind me. I looked down at her with my famous smirk and she looked up at me with lust in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. I slid her underwear off of her and tossed them along with her heels.

"Come here." She said bending her index finger back and forth. _Seriously where has this girl been all my life?!_

I climbed on top of her and straddled her waist as she leaned up on her elbows. I looked to Hanna's pink lips and then up at her blue eyes. I leaned in quickly and pressed my lips back onto hers. I was so into the kiss that I didn't realize that she was beginning to flip us over until my back landed on the bed. With Hanna now on top she began to grind on me. With our our centers moving with the others and her chest rubbing against mine I knew it wouldn't be long until I released everything that was built up from tonight. We both hit our climax at the same time and the moan that escaped her was the sexiest thing I ever heard.

She wasted no time to then move to my ear and bite it. Hanna then kissed behind my ear and left wet kisses all down my neck. She didn't stop and continued to leave kisses down by body until she got to my chest. Hanna grabbed one of my nipples in her mouth while her hand then played with my other nipple. She licked my nipple over and over. To say I was turned on was a complete understatement. She then moved over to my other nipple and gave it the same attention the other one received.

Hanna began to kiss down my body right near my center. I quickly opened my legs as she got lower and lower. She then started to kiss up and down my thighs teasing me.

"Oh my god! Hanna please. No teasing." I pleaded with her. I was at the point now that I just couldn't handle any teasing.

"Well what do you want then Emily?" _Ugh she knows exactly what I want! Fine I'll play along for now._

"I want your fingers deep in- Oh my god!" I guess I spoke to soon because suddenly I got just what I asked for. Hanna had her two fingers inside me but was pumping slowly just to torment me.

"Faster Hanna!" She quickly obliged and the faster she pumped the louder I became. Just when I thought this couldn't get any better Hanna pressed her mouth to my center and began to lick my sex faster and faster as she continued to pump.

"Yes Hanna, oh my god yes! Keep going!" It didn't take long for my climax to reach and Hanna's name being screamed out. She licked me clean, causing the pressure of her tongue to make me squirm under her.

I waited for her to come back up the bed and kissed her frantically pulling her hair and biting her lip. Once I knew she was getting worked up I moved to her ear to tease her a bit. I moaned in her ear and moved my hand slowly down her body. I lightly caressed her center with just enough pressure to drive her crazy and make her want more.

"Emily, please don't tease me!" Doing as she wanted I moved down her body and ended the teasing. But not for long.

I kissed her sex and licked her already wet center up and down. I could feel her hips buck up into my mouth as I did so. I knew she was getting frustrated that I wasn't giving enough attention to her sex.

"Ugh, Emily I swear to god if you don't-." I then shoved the tip of my tongue deep in her repeatedly shutting her up and causing her to moan. I could soon feel her insides tighten on my tongue so I went to work on her sex. I licked and sucked quickly up and down her sex. Soon her back was arched and she was shaking as I slowly continued to lick her up and down.

I let her ride out her orgasm and then joined her at the top of the bed.

"Shit!" Hanna said aloud as she began to relax. Shortly after she was back a top of me smiling with her adorable dimples and saying four words that I was not expecting to come from her, especially not so soon. "Ready for round 2?"

"Hell yeah!" I replied back and sat up kissing her as she straddled me.

 _God this girl is amazing! I have to remember to call Aria and thank her for dragging me to Ali's party tonight._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke the next morning to something slightly pressed into my side. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with blonde hair. I then remembered the insane events that occurred last night. I never thought that having Aria drag me to Ali's party would lead to me meeting a crazy, sexy and amazing girl like Hanna. Said girl was curled up in a ball with her bare ass pressed into my side as she slept. _Should I wake her? Or should I let her sleep?_ Deciding with the latter I got up and headed to my kitchen to make a tea and grab an Advil for my forming headache. I quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and threw them on.

A few minutes later as I was making my tea when Hanna walked into the kitchen area.

"Um Hi." She said while looking down and fixing her hair. She was already dressed in her clothes excluding her t-shirt. "Do you know where my shirt is?"

"Hmm." I looked around the open kitchen area and found it on the living room area carpet. "It's right there" I said pointing. She turned around and went in the direction of her shirt. She put her heels back on from last night and I was trying not to stare at her legs and ass as she bent down to pick up her shirt.

"Well I guess I'll be-." She began to say until I interrupted her.

"Do you want a tea?" _God nice one Emily! That was the best thing you could think of? Ugh, I just don't want her to leave yet._

"Actually.. I think I should get going. Thanks for letting me crash here and stuff last night it was fun." She gave me a quick smile and headed for the door. She grabbed her stuff and left so quickly that I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye or anything.

 _Well so much for getting lucky Emily. You couldn't even get the girls number._

 **Well guys there is chapter 4. I've never written smut before so hopefully I did a good enough job to pay you guys back for the short chapter the other day. Please review and let me know what you think. I can't wait for you guys to read the chapters I have coming soon. Again thanks for everything so far you've all been great. Until next time.**


	5. Third Times The Charm

**Hey guys, I hope the last chapter made up for the short chapter before it. Thanks again for everything. You're all great. Today is my first day off in a few days so I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys. So here's chapter 5.**

Emily's POV

Evening, day after the party.

"Then she bolted out of my apartment practically burning a hole in my floor." I said recapping the previous events to Aria over the phone.

"No way! Wow I wonder what her problem was. I mean who just does that? She's obviously not much of a morning person." Aria replied back clearly shocked on how Hanna left my house earlier today.

"I just don't get it Aria. I wouldn't have mind if she stayed and had breakfast or a tea or something." I said sighing.

"Emily you don't seriously have a thing for her do you?"

"I don't know maybe I do. Would it be that bad if I did? You're the one that wanted me to get back out there remember." _Gosh, she wanted me to go out and get over Paige and now shes upset that I found someone I like. Make up your mind Montgomery._

"Come on Em. You know better than to have a thing for the rebound girl. It's like a heart break waiting to happen." A part of me knew she was right but it was taken over by the other part of me that was replaying Hanna's laugh and the sexy way she moaned in my ear. "Um Em. Em! Emily!?" I came back to reality from Aria yelling my name through the phone.

"Huh?" I said back to her. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I said what if she isn't even really into girls and it was just a drunk experiment for her? Then maybe that's why she ran out of your apartment this morning. That's the only logical explanation I can think of." Aria said to me trying to help me figure out why Hanna did leave the way she did.

"I don't know Aria. She definitely knew what she was doing like she had done it before. I just wish I could talk to her and ask her why she left so suddenly this morning that's all."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up Em. I mean you were both drunk and you slept together then in the morning she left. But if you really are into her I can message Spencer and get her number for you."

"No, it's okay never mind. Maybe you're right. I guess she really just isn't that into me." I said to Aria. "Well I'm gonna go and finish my paper that's do this week. I'll talk to you later."

"Em I don't mean to be an ass about this I just don't want you to get your heart broken again and then me having to come and pick up the pieces."

"Well I'm sorry my relationships are such an inconvenience for you Aria." _I can't believe she's going to throw my love life back in my face._

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it! I just hate seeing you sad all the time." Aria said trying to fix the growing argument between us.

"Yeah okay well I'm just gonna go then. I'll talk to you later." I hung up on Aria before she got the chance to say goodbye clearly annoyed.

I know that there was something between Hanna and I even if it was only a one night stand. I know that Aria also means well but I just thought she'd be a bit more supportive that I'm getting back out there. A part of me feels like maybe Aria was right, Hanna might not be into me at all. I just wish I got the chance to figure out. Too bad she left so quickly this morning.

Trying to take my mind off of the beautiful blonde bombshell I picked up my laptop and began to work on my paper that was due at the end of this week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanna's POV

"So wait a second. She offered you tea and you completely rejected her and left?" Spencer said to me as we sat on the couch in my loft.

"Well I did totally break the code!" I said back to her.

"What code?" Spencer looked at me confused.

"Ugh, you know the One Night Stand Code. You're never supposed to spend the night. And I did!" I said sinking into the couch.

"So she seemed really into you. Plus don't think I didn't notice the way she was staring at you and the way you turned into a babbling idiot around her."

"Okay so what's your point?" I asked her annoyed with where this conversation was going.

"My point is that... God Hanna what is wrong with you?!" Spencer yelled, totally not helping my headache. "You're into her, she's into you, what's so wrong with that?"

"I don't know, but I mean I don't even know if she's really even into girls, or if she was just being friendly this morning or what!" I said sighing and sinking further into the couch.

"Well you could have at least stuck around to see if there was something there than just a bang. I say you text her and apologize." Spencer said to me.

"Um yeah.. about that. I don't really have her number." I said to her covering my face feeling totally embarrassed.

"Seriously Han, you didn't get her number at least before you bolted from her house?!" Spencer said hitting my shoulder playfully.

"My game has totally gone to shit!"

"Clearly. Okay, I have an idea. I'll text Aria and ask her for Emily's number. Then I'll give it to you and then you can call her and apologize. Actually, why don't you text her. Y'know just to avoid the manic rambling." Spencer said chuckling as she pulled out her phone.

"No wait!" I said stopping her from unlocking her phone. "Don't do that she probably doesn't even like me so why waste my time."

"Come on Han, don't chicken out!"

"I'm not chickening out. I just don't think I need a relationship right now or whatever."

"Hanna you haven't had a real relationship in like a year and even that didn't even last long."

"Yeah, well that girl was annoying and don't even get me started on the guy before that!"

"Alright Hanna, whatever you say! I just think you might like her. From the time I spent with her and Aria she seemed really cool and down to earth. She's your type Han!" Spencer said trying to convince me and honestly I was starting to feel fed up.

"Can we just drop this please!"

"Alright fine! I just don't think you should give up." Spencer said giving up. Even though deep down I knew though that I wouldn't hear the end of this conversation.

"Okay, so are we going to watch Gossip Girl or Gilmore Girls?" I asked Spence as I picked up the remote and started going through Netflix.

"Ugh, why can't we watch something interesting? Like oh! There's this new crime documentary on Netflix about this guy that-."

"Yeah um, as good as that sounds Nancy Drew. I don't think that's what we should watch for our girls night."

"Ugh fine, but we're watching Gilmore Girls then." Spencer said getting up from the couch.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked her.

"To grab the ice cream or do you want to binge watch Netflix without Ben and Jerry."

"No, no, I don't. Okay, continue." I said finding Gilmore Girls and getting to the episode we were on from the previous day.

"Maybe Spencer's right. Maybe I shouldn't give up on Emily but right now I've embarrassed myself enough for one day. I guess only time will tell, or something cliche like that that Spencer would probably say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aria's POV

Emily and I's conversation from the other day was starting to bug me. Even though our argument cleared over she was still in a bit of a funk over Hanna. Being tired of seeing her down once again I decided to take action. So I waited until I got a chance alone and called the person who could help me the best.

"Hey Aria." the voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Could you please tell me what happened the other night because Emily isn't the only one that's confused."

"Well you aren't the only ones that are confused because I am too. But Hanna says she really likes her though." Spencer said to me.

"She really likes her? What!? So why would she rush out of there like rushing bulls were chasing after her?" _I can't believe this she likes her but she left like that whats wrong with her?_

"Hanna has some... issues. She thinks she shouldn't have spent the night because it broke the code and-."

"Wait what code?" I asked. _Code? What is she even talking about?_

"The One Night Stand Code. I don't know it's some weird thing I guess Hanna told me about it but that's not the point though. She didn't know if Emily even likes girls or if she was even really into her." Spencer told me.

"Well Spence you know that Emily use to date Paige so she is into girls. Emily actually likes Hanna even after I tried convincing her not to like the rebound girl but of course she did."

"Well I tried talking to Hanna but she won't listen to me either. I told her to talk to Emily and apologize but she won't. Honestly, I think shes scared she will embarrass herself again but then again maybe third time really would be the charm for her." Spencer said to me. Deep down I was hoping she was right.

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked Spencer hoping she has a plan like always.

"Well, I have a plan. It's a long shot but I think it just might work." Spencer said to me.

I guess it's now or never. Talking to Spencer convinced me that maybe Hanna truly does like Emily and the two just need a little nudge to figure things out and actually talk. I guess we will see how Spencer's plan goes. But then again when does one of Spencer Hastings plans ever go awry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Ones POV

It has been over a week since Hanna and Emily hooked up the night of Ali's party. Neither of them made an effort to contact the other and both declined their friends offers of getting the others number. Little did they know that Spencer and Aria both created a plan for the two to meet again and talk over what happened the other week.

It was 11 am and Emily was at Starbucks like she always is every Sunday morning. She just finished ordering and was waiting in line for her drink. What the brunette failed to notice was the blonde girl that entered the Starbucks shortly after she began to wait for her drink.

Hanna ran into the Starbucks to grab her and Spencer's orders before she picked her up for their day out today. She got in the line and waited like everyone else. Unbeknownst to the girl that has been running through her head the past week in front of her.

"Ugh, could this line get any slower. Not only am I already late meeting Spencer but the lines also taking forever. Great I won't here the end of this." Hanna said under her breath.

"Hi, what can I get you?" The Barista finally asked Hanna. _Ugh Finally!_

"Can I get a an Iced Caramel Macchiato and a chocolate chip cookie. Also, a-."

"Grande Chai Tea Latte for Emily." The Barista at the far end of the counter said passing a drink to a newly familiar brunette. _OMG she's here what do I do? Do I talk to her? Has she seen me? Should I run or should I stay and..._ Hanna thought to herself.

"Um miss?" The Barista said to her pulling Hanna out of her own thoughts.

"Oh shit right sorry. The last thing was a White Chocolate Mocha with a triple shot of espresso." She said ordering Spencer's drink.

Hanna paid for the order and started walking to the waiting area. She watched as Emily grabbed her drink and slipped into her regular booth near the back of the shop. As Hanna waited for the drinks to come she debated on whether or not she should go and talk to Emily and apologize for her actions the previous week. Since she wasn't drunk this time around she thought she might not make quite a fool of herself like she did before. Once she got hers and Spencer's drinks she walked over to Emily who was seated with her back to her. She prayed for the best as she got closer.

"Hey Emily." Hanna said to Emily as she walked up to the table.

Emily who was surprised to see Hanna, and even more surprised that she was talking to her after the previous week said nothing.

"Could I sit down? Look I know what I did was a total bitch move but I'd like to explain." Hanna said looking down afraid to hear Emily's response.

"Yeah I guess. Just try not to bolt again this time. I don't think the owner would like burn marks in their tiles." Emily said doing a poor job of trying to make light of the conversation.

Hanna sat down across Emily and placed the drinks and cookie she was holding on the table.

"I just want to say that well I'm sorry for how I left the other morning."

"Hanna you don't have to apologize to me. It's not like we're actually together. We got drunk and slept together and in the morning you left it's okay." Emily said to Hanna trying to help out the situation even though she wished so badly the blonde would have stayed.

"See that's the thing. We slept together and I stayed the night I totally broke the code. I shouldn't have stayed the night. This whole thing could have been avoided if I would have just left when I should have."

"Wait are you serious? You left because you broke some weird code about spending the night after you sleep with some random person? Did you really think I cared that you stayed the night?" Emily was completely caught off guard by Hanna's confession. I can't believe that's why she left. _Here I thought she just didn't like me or was just a drunk and wild straight girl._

"Yeah. I'm sorry Emily. I enjoyed that night and you seem really cool I just wish we could start over. I totally messed everything up with my rambling and running away and I just wish it all didn't happen. Well the rambling and the running away that is. Not the other stuff because you were a lot of fun." Hanna said smiling at Emily with her adorable dimples.

"Well thanks. You weren't so bad yourself. Maybe we can start over." Emily said smiling back at Hanna.

"Great. Give me your phone." Emily unlocked her phone and handed it to Hanna.

Hanna quickly took the phone and added her number to Emily's contacts then called it.

"There now you have my number." Hanna said looking down at her phone and letting Emily see her number pop up on her phones screen.

About 5 seconds later a text message from Spencer came in.

"Where are you? You better not show up to my house empty handed!" Spencer's text read.

"Ugh that's Spencer. I was supposed to pick her up 10 minutes ago and go to the mall with her. Nancy Drew probably needs to pick up a new magnify glass." Hanna said to Emily who chuckled at the comparison.

"Well I better not keep you then. I'll text you." Emily said smirking at the girl who was already standing with her drinks and cookie back in her hands.

"I'm totally looking forward to it. Bye" Hanna said smiling and turning to walk away.

"Oh Hanna." Emily said stopping Hanna from walking any further. "It was the running away I didn't like.. not the rambling. The ramblings actually pretty cute." Emily said shyly.

"Well I guess I'll have to take your word on it. See you around Emily." Hanna said turning around and walking away. She took a few steps and turned around to find Emily looking back at her and watching her leave. Hanna winked at her and then continued to leave the Starbucks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Ones POV

10 Minutes later at Spencer and Toby's loft

Hanna finally got to Spencer's and honked the horn of her car to let Spencer know she was finally there. About 2 minutes later Spencer came out and got in the car.

"Well someone looks happy even though they're running like 20 minutes behind today." Spencer said to Hanna noticing the giant smile that she was sporting.

"Yeah well guess who I ran into at the Starbucks!" Hanna said to Spencer who could hear the excitement from her voice.

"Hmm, I don't know.. Bradley Cooper?" Spencer said joking around with Hanna about the Philadelphia native.

"What? No. I saw Emily there." Hanna said practically dancing in the drivers seat.

"Oh? And how did it go." Spencer asked her.

"Good we talked and decided to just start over and I even got her number. See! Who said Hanna Marin doesn't have game?"

"Um I'm pretty sure you're the one that said that last week." Hanna then shot Spencer a look telling her to stop talking. "But that's good though. So can we go now or do you need a minute to relax before driving?" Spencer said laughing and grabbing her drink from the holder and taking a sip.

"No I'm fine lets go."

They began their drive to the mall as Spencer pulled out her phone.

"It's done, it worked!" Spencer texted to Aria.

"Yes! Good job Hastings." Aria texted back to Spencer.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer for you all since it might be a few days until I get another chapter up because of work. I already have some things planned to rock the boat a bit for these ladies. Until next time.**


	6. I'm Sorry, You're Sorry

**Here's another chapter guys. Thank you again for all of the reviews. I've been trying to get this update out to you guys but work is really tiring me out. I hope you all enjoy this one. By the way, Aria and Ezra met after high school during Aria's first year of university. Toby's mom is alive and well and Jenna and him did not have the type of relationship they had on the show.**

Emily's POV

"So let me get this straight. Your dads apart of the National Guard and your mom works at a police station in Rosewood. So like what were you some kind of Academy brat." Hanna says to me chuckling on the other end of the phone.

It has been a few days since Hanna and I ran into each other at Starbucks. That day she texted me and we haven't been able to stop ever since. I feel as if we've been friends forever. I find it just as easy to talk to Hanna as I do with Aria and Alison. We haven't talked much about what happened at the party 2 weeks ago. Hanna has definitely been flirting with me and I've definitely reciprocated.

"No, I actually wasn't. My dad never wants me to see the danger he has to face everyday so he never put me in any cadets or army camps. He said helping to fight for his country was one of the best things he has ever done but he never wants me to see what he had to while he was out in battle. I guess the world can be a real ugly place deep down. He also didn't want my mom to even be a police officer that's why she just works in the department behind the scenes."

"Oh wow. Sounds like Papa Bear is pretty protective of his girls." Hanna said to me. I could hear a waver of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah but he's a real sweet guy. He's actually the one that had my back when I came out in High School. My mom was the not so happy one about it." I told Hanna and remembering the rough High School years when my mom had a hard time accepting who I am.

"That must have been hard." Hanna said to me sadly.

"Yeah but she came around and that's all that matters." I said trying to cheer up the conversation. "So how were your parents when you started dating girls?" I knew Hanna was bisexual which I was completely fine with I was just hoping her parent actually know about her sexuality and it's not something she keeps hidden from them.

"My mom is actually totally cool with it. She just wants me to be happy with whomever I choose. Just as long as she gets grandchildren one days she's happy." Hanna told me laughing.

Her mom and her seem to have a great relationship. Hanna even told me the other day about how her mom takes her to this building where you throw plates and glass dishes at walls to get out your anger. There is one person who Hanna has yet to really bring up since we've been talking.

"So what about your dad? What does he think about it?" I took the risk to ask.

"Um, I don't know." She said with little to no emotion in her voice.

"Well have you not talked about it with him like does he not know. He isn't dead is he is that why you haven't mentioned him much." I asked truly curious on the matter.

"He might as well be." I heard Hanna mumble under her breath.

"Wait what?" I said.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Look I have to go I have an early class in the morning. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hanna said to me quickly trying to end our conversation overall.

"Yeah okay talk to you later then-." _Bye._ I never got a chance to finish my sentence since Hanna hung up on me. _Nice one Emily, you should have just left that one alone._

I don't understand Hanna sometimes. One minute she's this amazing and confident woman and the next she's running for the hills. I just wish her and I could actually have deeper conversation then what she really thinks about the Olsen twins and why she could live off of chocolate chip cookies. I thought tonight's conversation was actually going somewhere and I'd really get to explore deeper parts of her. _Well technically you already did_ , I said to myself.

Being that it was already 9:30 I decided to get ready for bed. I didn't have a class until 11 but the previous conversation made me tired all of a sudden. I changed into my pajama shorts and shirt then went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Since my bathroom connects to my hall and my bedroom I simply walked through the connecting bedroom door and got into bed. I plugged in my phone and quickly sent a text a few texts Aria before I turned off the lamp on my nightstand and went to bed.

"Why are women so confusing. I feel like I'm taking a step forward just to take two giant steps back or should I say taking a step forward just for her to run further away from me." I texted to Aria about my current situation with Hanna.

"What happened this time?" Aria replied back saying.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure. Are we still meeting tomorrow for sushi after our classes?"

"Yeah of course. Try to explain things to me then?" Aria asked.

"For sure, sounds good. See you then. :)" I said. I then placed my phone down turned off the lights and closed my eyes and hoped for a good nights sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like every Thursday afternoon, Aria and I met at Seasons Sushi Bar to grab a bite to eat. We finished ordering and began our normal girl talk as usual until our food came.

"So hows the second opening coming for the brew?" I asked Aria.

"Good, Ezra is excited but also super stressed. He just wants everything to be perfect but he keeps on having minor set backs. So things are just a bit tense right now." Aria said sighing with a sad expression on her face.

"Well things will go great I just know they will. He's great at what he does and everything will be fine." I told Aria trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Aria said more so to herself to reassure herself. I smiled at her reassuringly. "So... what the heck happened with Hanna?"

"I don't know Aria. Things were going great the past few days and then all of a sudden I asked her a question about her dad last night since she never brings him up and she totally shut me out. I haven't even heard from her all day." I said looking down at my drink and playing with my straw.

"Weird well there must be some interesting history between the two of them then. You should just message her and apologize for over stepping."

"What why? How the heck was I supposed to know I was overstepping Aria?"

"Well you said she never brought him up maybe that was a hint. Things like this can be hard. You remember back in High School when my parents got a divorce because my dad cheated on my mom. I didn't talk to him for a while and you know how tense I was when people brought him up. Maybe that's what is going on with Hanna and her dad. I know you didn't mean to upset her but I think it would help if you messaged her. It's hard sometimes." Aria said to me, and remembering everything she went through during her parents divorce and the 2 years later in which she never talked to her father I knew she was right.

"Yeah, you're right. I just I feel bad but I hate that she always runs away so easily. I really like her and I just want to get to know her." I admitted to Aria.

"I know but maybe she just needs you to be there for her over this right now. I think you should talk to her." Aria said to me putting her hand on my forearm. "It'll all work out don't worry." She then said as she squeezed my arm gently. _I don't know what I'd do without Aria._

The food came shortly after and Aria and I dug in and continued to make aimless conversation about various things and events in our lives right now. Although, I told myself I would message Hanna later on in the evening and apologize. I guess some things I don't understand and this is one of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanna's POV

"Are you going to eat your cookie or just turn it into a crumb mountain?" Spencer asked me as she watched me break apart and play with my chocolate chip cookie.

"Huh." I said actually looking down and focusing on what I was doing. "Oh sorry." I placed the cookie back down on the baggy and pushed it forward.

"Don't apologize to me I'm not the one you turned into a ant desert pile." Spencer said chuckling. I didn't laugh though and just stared down at the used to be full cookie. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't know." I told Spencer. "I just thought Emily would message me today but she hasn't. Maybe I drove her away with my crazy behavior."

"Oh fuck. What did rambling Hanna do now?" Spencer asked while taking a sip of her coffee.

We were spending the night at her and Toby's loft sitting at the island counter in the kitchen eating snacks and talking. I didn't feel like going out so Spencer suggested we just stay in since Toby has been away visiting his mom and step dad until the next day.

"It wasn't rambling Hanna. It was stupid normal Hanna with her freaking daddy issues." I said angry at myself with the way I handled things with Emily last night.

"Daddy issues? Wait what? What happened?" Spencer said clearly confused.

"Emily and I were talking on the phone last night and she asked me about my dad and it didn't go over so well. I kind of hung up on her." I confessed to Spencer.

"Wait you what? Hanna why would you do that? I know you hate talking about him since he is a total douche but Emily didn't do anything wrong."

"So what your saying is that I over reacted?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You need to stop pushing everyone away Han. Aside from Caleb and I you've spent your whole life pushing people away."

"It's just easier that way Spence." I said to her sadly.

"Maybe for you but for other people who actually want to get to know you it makes it hard. Not everyone is going to leave you. You have to trust someone at some point."

"I guess so. But what if she leaves like he did and like everyone else." I asked Spencer afraid.

"Sometimes Han, that's the risk you have to take. I think Emily at least deserves a chance though." Spencer said to me.

"I'm just afraid Spence. I think I'm actually starting to really like her."

"Well then don't fuck this up then Marin." Spencer said to me lightening up the mood.

Nearly two minutes after Spencer said that my phone chimed off letting me know I had a text. Giving up hope that it was Emily and probably just Caleb asking me if I was up for a pizza date tonight I ignored it. It wasn't until 5 minutes after when the phone chimed again telling me I have an unread message was when I got up and checked it. I was so excited to see Emily's name across the home screen of my phone that I came close to dropping my phone on the counter.

"Oh my god! It's Emily!" I squealed to Spencer.

"That's good what did she say?"

I read Spencer the following message which read.

"Hey Hanna, I'm sorry for last night. I overstepped and I hope you'll forgive me. I hope you had a good day today."

"Awe that's sweet that she apologized but now I totally feel worse because she really didn't do anything to be apologizing for." I said placing the phone down on the counter and looking up to Spencer.

"Well she obviously cares for you to say sorry." Spencer said to me.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

I spent the next few minutes trying to create the best text to send her that could somewhat explain what happened.

"I'm sorry too. You didn't do anything though. My dad and I's relationship is complicated to say the least. Maybe we could talk about it over coffee on Saturday?" I texted to Emily in reply to her apology.

"Don't even worry about it. But yeah I'd like that." Emily replied back.

"Okay great, I'll meet you on Saturday at 1 at the Starbucks near campus."

"Sounds good see you then." Emily replied back to me.

I locked my phone and placed it back on the counter.

"We are meeting Saturday to talk about things. So I guess we will figure out then if I'll scare her away or not with my issues." I said to Spencer.

"I highly doubt that Han. She's obviously into you and can even handle your crazy rambling. Emily is clearly a keeper." Spencer said laughing at me. _I'll never live down that moment of manic rambling. Just great!_

 **Well guys there is Chapter 6. Please review I'd love to know what you all think about the story so far. I'm hoping to get another chapter out soon. Hanna clearly has some things she has to work on and maybe we will have someone come and visit Emily and stir the pot a bit. Until next time.**


	7. In Your Dreams

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I want to get this chapter and another out soon while my weeks calm down a bit at work. Hanna and Emily have had a few ups and downs already and soon they're going have to find out if they can work everything out. I have somethings planned but there will be better days for our girls in later chapters. For now I have a small treat for you guys. Thanks guys for sticking with me. Alright well here is Chapter 7.**

Hanna's POV

Saturday could not have come quicker. Friday and all of my classes that day seemed to drag on. I couldn't even concentrate on my design portfolio for one of my fashion courses to create the outfits that I was thinking about the day before. Of course the only thing I was thinking of was Emily and seeing her the next day.

After picking up a few groceries after my classes I went home and put my groceries away then began to prepare myself for tomorrow. I set an alarm knowing I'd sleep in too late if I didn't and got in the shower. I got ready for bed but couldn't quite fall asleep once I was actually in bed. I got up and did mindless activities until I finally tired myself out.

It was morning and I was waiting in the Starbucks sipping on my drink waiting for Emily. It was already 1:09 and I was starting to think Emily isn't going to show up. _Great Marin you really did scare her away._ I was nervously sipping away at my Caramel Macchiato which was unfortunately nearing its end. _Just great!_ I told myself I would wait until 1:30 and if she didn't show up then I'd leave. _I can't believe this!_

I got up to order another drink and get a cookie. _My love life is utter shit._ The line was slowly moving forward and when I went to take a step hands quickly wrapped around my eyes.

"Whoever this is know I have mace and I'm not afraid to use it. I also am also highly skilled and have a black belt." I said reaching up to get the persons hands off of my eyes. I stopped mid-action when I heard familiar snickering.

"Oh well I guess I picked the wrong person to mess with." The person behind me said laughing. They released there hands from my eyes. I turned around and faced the person I've been waiting to meet.

"Hey." I said looking into her eyes.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. By the way I didn't know you had a black belt." Emily said snickering again.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you showed up. And okay well maybe I don't but an attacker doesn't really know that." I said finally walking up in the line.

"If you say so. Of course I'd show up I just got a bit behind in time." Emily said following behind me in the line.

We both ordered our drinks and went back to the booth I was sitting at before. We sat and talked for a while and I explained the issues I have with my dad. Emily was very sympathetic and listened quietly as I talked.

"I'm sorry things haven't been the best between the two of you since your parents divorced." Emily said to me reaching over the table and grabbing my hand that was laying on the table.

I looked down at our hands and my heart began to beat quickly. "Do you wanna come over to my place for a bit if you're not busy today we can just hang out and talk." I said to Emily hoping she would come over.

"Yeah okay, sounds like fun." Emily replied back to me smiling.

I got out from the booth and put my garbage in the trash and Emily followed behind me. We walked the 15 or so minutes to my loft making small talk. Once we got inside my loft I gave Emily a quick tour, since most of the loft was open spaced there wasn't much to show, aside from explaining that my room was up the stairs.

We moved to the couch and I turned on the TV and put on the music channel.

"You know... I hope I'm not overstepping again but I think you're dad really missed out." Emily said avoiding eye contact showing she was nervous to see how I'd react.

"How so?" I asked not really knowing what she meant.

"Well I mean look at you." She said while she looked me up and down. "You're smart, brave, talented, beautiful, and amazing." Emily then focused on my eyes and I sensed her moving closer to me. "Oh and I forgot to mention really, really sexy." She said as she moved her face closer to mine so that our lips were only inches apart.

I watched her as she glanced down at my lips then back to my eyes and over again. I knew I wanted her and she clearly wants me too.

I surged forward and crashed our lips together hungry to taste her lips once again. Our frenzied kissing continued as we pulled at each other trying to get closer to each other. Emily kissed me then bit my lip and let go. I reached to the bottom of her shirt and quickly removed it. She then latched herself onto my neck and began to suck and nip at my neck. She released my neck making me pout only for her to to reach up and remove my shirt. Our lips were joined again but not for long.

I pushed Emily so she was laying on the couch and I straddled her. I hovered over her and began to kiss her chest.

"Mmm!" Emily moaned.

I went back to her lips and slid a bit down her body. I distracted her with kisses while my hands quickly undid the button and zipped down her shorts. I took my hand and clasped it around her underwear clad center and added a bit of pressure. She quickly bucked her hips up into my hand and that and her wet underwear told me she wanted me. That she wanted this.

I moved her underwear to the side and began to tease her by just lightly touching her sex.

"Please Hanna." She said her voice raspy and out of breath.

Just hearing her say my name like that forced me to slide my fingers into wet center and give her what she wanted. I began to pump faster and faster inside of her while the palm of my hand continuously hit her sex.

Unfortunately, I forgot about the fact that I was leaning on my one arm for balance. The fast rate my arm was moving and the extra weight on my other arm caused the arm to give out and make me land on the floor of my living room with a big thud as my head hit the floor. _Nice one Marin, very smooth._

I awoke on my living room floor. I got up and looked around and realized Emily wasn't there. I walked up the stairs of my loft to my bedroom level and she wasn't there either. I noticed my phone was plugged into the charger and was laying on my nightstand. I picked it up and realized the time. 3:52 am. What I also noticed was that it was not the night after such events with Emily but that is was the Saturday morning the day of.

It was all a dream. I don't see Emily until later this afternoon. I'm just hoping it goes as well as dream Hanna's did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday, noon

Hanna's POV

I awoke in my bed due to the alarm that was blaring from my phone telling me that it was now 10:30 in the morning. I rolled over and picked up my phone and turned off the alarm. I got out of bed and started my day.

I went downstairs and made breakfast. Once I was done I cleared my dishes and went to go jump in the shower. I showered quickly and got out knowing I need all the time I could get to pick out what I was going to wear. As I was looking through my closet for something to wear my phone chimed telling me I had a message. I was terrified it would be Emily canceling on me but thankfully it was just Caleb.

 _Hey do you want to come over today. I think a large pizza is calling our names._ The text read.

 _Awe I'd love to but I already have plans today._ I replied back.

 _Oh come on can't you just tell Grandma Hasting you'll hold her yarn for her another day._ Caleb texted back adding the smirking and laughing emoji.

 _I'm actually not meeting with Spencer today._

 _Oh?_ Was all he replied back with this time.

 _Yeah, I'm actually meeting with Emily._ I texted to him.

 _Oh well have fun then.._ Is he jealous? The two of us have always spent a lot of time together and yeah sometimes we get drunk.. or just lonely and hook up but we haven't been together officially since our Freshman year of university.

 _You're not mad are you?_ I ask just to make sure. Even though we aren't together I still enjoy having Caleb as a friend and wouldn't have gotten through some things without him.

No of course not. I guess I'll just eat the pizza by myself. Better for me. He said back to me.

Okay Caleb, well I'll talk to you later. I sent to him then threw my phone on my bed.

I went back to my closet and picked an outfit out to wear after 15 long minutes of contemplating if I should go casual, classy, or show off a bit of my curves. I went with a mixture of all 3. I wore my red blazer since it was going to bit a bit chilly today, my "fashion" newspaper print top, and tight black jeggings that hugged my hips and ass in all the right places.

I clipped back the hair on the top and sides of my hair, with a few pieces on each side falling down my face. The rest of my hair that was in the back was hanging out by each side of my face.

I looked to my digital clock on my dresser and saw that it was already 12:20. By the time I dressed, did my makeup and other small things it was 12:45. I knew that if I left now I would make it just on time to meet Emily.

As I walked down the street I could feel the butterflies in my stomach like the first time I saw her. I knew that I was mainly nervous that I would truly scare her away and also excited just to see her again.

As I rounded the corner to the Starbucks I took a deep breath and prepared myself. You can to this Hanna. Just be honest and open with her. Shes worth it. You can do it. I opened the door and walked in. As I let go of the door and looked up I was met the most beautiful women. Emily had just turned around from the line of receiving her drink and was now looking directly at me.

Well I guess it's now or never. I shot her a dimpled smile and walked towards her.

...

 **Sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger moment but I promise to have the next chapter out soon! Thank you guys and please review and let me know what you think about the story so far. Until next time.**


	8. Hitting It Off

**Well here is Chapter 8 for you guys. I hope you like it. I'm going to try to get a few more chapters out for you guys since I've been so busy the past week. This time I mean it. Alright well enjoy guys.**

Hanna's POV

As I rounded the corner to the Starbucks I took a deep breath and prepared myself. _You can do this Hanna. Just be honest and open with her. Shes worth it. You can do it._ I opened the door and walked in. As I let go of the door and looked up I was met the most beautiful women. Emily had just turned around from the line of receiving her drink and was now looking directly at me.

Well I guess it's now or never. I shot her a dimpled smile and walked towards her.

"Hey." Emily said to me as I was now standing in front of her.

"Hi." I said back. "Do you want to grab a table while I get my drink then we can talk?"

"Yeah, okay." She replied back with a smile and turned to fight a spot.

I quickly walked to the line and ordered my usual drink. I waited for my drink from the Barista and turned to find Emily. I stood and admired her as she sat in one of the larger chairs in the corner area of the Starbucks. Directly across from her was an identical chair for me. She sat with one leg crossed over the other. Emily was wearing a black semi tight tank top, light blue distressed shorts with a black and white plaid shirt wrapped around her waist. She looked so sexy. Just the simple way she pursed her lips and blew on her drink before she brought the cup up to her lips and took a sip. I couldn't help biting my lip and watching her. My eyes roamed down to her legs. The legs that made the simplest things look so good on her. I don't know if I should wonder why I don't have legs like that or wonder why those legs aren't wrapped around me.

Emily looked up and spotted me staring at her. She smirked at me and that was when I realized she was looking at me because the Barista was calling out my name for my drink. "Um Hanna? Hanna!" The Barista called trying to get my attention.

"Oh my god sorry." I said to the Barista and quickly grabbed my drink and headed to where Emily was sitting. I sat opposite to her and smiled as I sat my purse on the floor.

Emily watched me as I sat down with her sexy smirk still on her face.

"What?" I said smiling.

"Oh nothing, I'm just surprised your drink isn't cold since you got so distracted." Emily said licking her lips and staring at me.

I couldn't help but stare down at her lips. _Oh my gosh, this girl is going to be the death of me!_

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to cover up my previous staring, I looked down at my cup as I felt the warmth in my cheeks leading to my blushing.

"Really Hanna? You were biting your lip so hard I thought you were going to draw blood." Emily said laughing.

Ugh, I didn't think she was looking long enough to realize me staring at her like that. Great now she probably thinks I'm a creep.

"I um, um sorry, I didn't mean it's just that and then I looked over and I couldn't help but.-" I quickly started to ramble and couldn't stop, at least not until Emily cut me off.

"Hanna!" Emily playfully yelled at me.

"Yeah?" I gasp taking a breath internally thanking her from stopping me.

"You're rambling again. Just relax it's okay."

"Right, sorry I don't know why this happens." I said laughing trying to shake off my embarrassment.

"It's okay. Although, since we are on the topic of apologies I think I owe you one last one for our phone call the other day." Emily said biting at her lower lip nervously.

"Hey." I said softly to her trying to get her attention. "Don't worry about it I'm the one that should be sorry." I said reaching out and putting my hand on Emily's knee.

If I want something to ever happen between Emily and I or even for the two of us to just keep hanging out I have to be honest with her and tell her what's going on.

I inhaled and exhaled like they taught us to do at the yoga classes Spencer and I go to and I sat back in my chair. I looked Emily in the eyes and the way she stared back at me I could tell she knew what I was about to tell her was importantly. She sat there patiently and waited for me to talk. Spencer and Caleb are the only two people aside from my mom who I've ever really talked about my dad to. I mean what is there to say?

"Look, I don't really talk about this. Mostly because there isn't much to talk about and also because I learned along time ago he isn't really worth talking about. When you brought up my dad the other day I just got upset because I don't talk to him very often. He pays for my loft and I talk to him on birthdays and Christmas and even then it's only a simple text. My parents got a divorced a bit before I started high school. He moved out and I could probably count on one hand how many times I've seen him in person since then. So my dad hasn't said anything to me about being attracted to both sex because he doesn't take enough interest in my life to learn these things. I don't care much or ask much out of him though because I know how much the loft is and I appreciate him paying for that and helping out with school every once and a while. I guess it's the least he could do though." I say to Emily. I look over at her and she is simply just sitting there listening to ever word I said intently.

"Oh Hanna, I'm sorry. I think he's missing out though. If I was him I would totally want to take an interest in your life and be there to share moments with you."

"Yeah, but you can't make people care about you." I replied back to her.

"No, I guess you can't." She said sadly.

"Anyways, so yeah. That's why I acted that way. I'm sorry and I don't mean to be a bitch all the time."

"You're not a bitch Hanna, I understand talking about him must be hard. Aria's parents got a divorce when we were in high school and I remember how hard it was for her. So I can kind of get it. Just don't worry okay."

I can't believe she's taking this so well. I thought she'd be upset for how bitchy I was but yet she is totally understanding and sweet about it.

I lightly shook my cup and realized it was now empty. Emily's has been sitting on the table beside her for a few minutes now which told me she was either done with it or forgot about it while I was talking. I didn't want to end my time with Emily quite yet but I knew I had to hurry and get home so I could finish my design portfolio that was due this coming week.

"I'm happy I told you this. You're a great listener Em." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks, maybe it's because I like your company so I don't mind."

"I like your company too. But I do have to get home and finish up a portfolio that's due this week so-." Emily then cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Could I walk you home?" She asked and I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah actually. I'd like that." We both got up and threw our cups in the trash. As we got to the door Emily held the door open for me allowing me to go first and lead the way.

We left the Starbucks and began to head towards my apartment that was about 15 minutes away. At first the two of us didn't say anything we both just seemed to be comfortable walking closely down the street with each other.

The streets were busy and the cars were driving past. The sun was shining and the chatter of people walking to and from could be heard. We walked for nearly 5 minutes in silence until Emily finally spoke up.

"So I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a date with me next weekend. I know you're probably really busy with school especially since we all graduate from our first 4 years soon but I'd love to take you out on a date."

"Well you're in luck then because I'd love to go on a date with you." I say flashing her a smile.

"Really? Okay great. I was thinking maybe like mini golfing or something?" She said clearly not knowing if I would be interested in something like that.

I exhaled in relief. "Mini golf. Sure, sounds like fun. Just as long as it's not bowling, because that's just nasty. I mean like hello people, you're all wearing the same shoes. It's like the want to get athletes foot or whatever." I said to Emily totally disgusted with the aspect of wearing shoes that 100 other stranger have worn at one time.

"Well considering I'm not very good at bowling I don't think I'd ever ask you to go there on a date." Emily said to me chuckling.

"Thank god because I would hate to have to turn down that gorgeous face." I said smirking and then realizing what I just said. My face quickly turning red.

"Well I'll just remember that. Although, I am good at swimming so watch your back." She said winking at me.

"Oh really, so what are you like some fish or something?" I ask laughing.

"I might as well be. Until I hurt my shoulder in high school I used to swim competitively. I won metals and broke a few records back then but lost my scholarship after the accident." Emily told me seeming pretty proud of herself until the end.

"Awe, well what happened with your shoulder?" I asked her.

"Aria, Alison and I were all out one night coming from a late movie. As we're walking home some asshole comes out of nowhere and almost runs us all over. I actually managed to push us all out of the way but of course with my luck after jumping out of the way I bashed my shoulder on a rock as I hit the ground." Emily said sadly.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that. It must have really sucked for something like that to happen to you." I said sympathetically, turning my head and giving her a small smile.

"It's fine, it's in the past. Plus it's not like I can't swim anymore. I just can't swim competitively anymore so at least I can still do what I love." Emily said smiling at me.

"Yeah I guess it's better to have something than nothing."

Before I knew it we were nearing my loft. We walked the last block away and came up to the door step. I was contemplating if I should ask Emily to come in or not. Although, I didn't know if she had any plans and I didn't want to keep her much longer if she did. I also didn't want to see her go either and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Well I guess this is it. I say stepping up one of the stairs." I was now looking down at Emily nearly an inch taller than her. "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem. I had fun hanging out with you today." Emily said and I noticed she took a small step towards me.

"I had fun too. Do you um, I don't know maybe want to come in?" I say pointing behind me and pointing to the door to the apartment lofts.

"I'd love to but I think I'm going to head home. Plus you said you had to work on your portfolio and I don't want to distract you anymore than I already have." Emily said to me flashing me her sexy smirk one last time.

"Yeah okay, I guess you're right." I said to her feeling a bit disappointed.

"So we will say around 7 next Saturday?" Emily asked me referring to our upcoming date.

"Yeah sure that sounds perfect." I say smiling back at her.

"Great, now that I know where you live I will pick you up then."

"Alright, I'm looking forward to it."

I watched as Emily's roamed to and from my eyes to lips. I knew what was to come next and If I'm being honest I was totally looking forward to it. It has felt like forever since my lips touched her plump, beautiful ones. She took one more small step toward me so that she was closer to the step I was standing on. I leaned in an placed a hand on her cheek as I brought our lips together. The kiss was filled with a passion that I have never felt with anyone else before. Our lips moved in sync with each other until we both stopped to catch our breaths.

"I guess I'll get going." Emily said to me and took a step back.

"Alright, I guess so. Bye." I say smiling at her. She returns the smile and begins to turn around. I watch her as she walks away just staring at her toned olive skinned legs. _Well Marin, you did good. You did good!_

It might not have been as hot and steamy like my dream was last night but it was totally worth every second of it to get to spend time with Emily and feel those lips on mine again. I would give up chocolate chip cookies if it meant I could kiss Emily whenever I felt like it.

I walked into the building and took the elevator up to my loft level. I unlocked the door and walked into my living room area and dropped my purse onto my coffee table and sat down on the couch. I picked up the TV remote and also turned on my Apple TV box. I turned on one of my pop playlists and place my phone and the remote onto the coffee table beside my purse.

I got up and headed towards my kitchen. I started rooting through the fridge and pantry looking for something to cook for myself for dinner. Even though I just saw her I couldn't get Emily off of my mind. I wanted to see her again already. This was getting bad. I'm really starting to like this girl. Oh no. I have to call Spencer!

 **Well there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A few curve balls and drama is coming soon for our girls so get ready. I'm really sorry for not updating lately. Please review though and let me know what you think about this chapter and the story so far. Until next time.**


	9. Freak Out

**Back again guys. Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews from the last chapter and just overall. I appreciate it all so much. So here is our girls going on their date in chapter 9. Enjoy.**

Emily's POV

 _She said yes. She actually said she would go on a date with me. What if this is too soon though. Am I rushing into this? Am I even ready? What if I'm going to fast for her._

Even though Hanna has let me in a bit I feel like she is still holding back. But that kiss. I felt so much in that kiss. Something I don't even recall feeling when I was with Paige.

I should have went inside with her. To see that sexy dimpled smile and hear her moaning my name. I don't want to rush being with Hanna, but I want her so badly. _I wonder if she wants me as bad as I want her?_

After walking Hanna home and kissing her goodbye I could feel her eyes on me as I walked away. I walked the rest of the way to my apartment and sat on the couch and recapped the afternoon I had.

I never understood how a person could leave their family behind. Aria's father was at least always in Aria's life after his divorce to Mrs. Montgomery, well once Aria forgave him that is. Hanna's dad on the other hand sounds like he just left and never looked back much. How could he do that to her. Sweet, cute, funny, amazing Hanna. I fear I'll lose my dad every time he is deployed. Losing him so he could fight for our country is heroic yet sad enough. To think that Hanna's dad left her not by death but my choice of a different life is just as sad.

It makes sense why Hanna is so afraid to get close to people and why she runs. But I just wish she would see that I actually really like her and I wouldn't just leave.

How do I get her to realize this without telling her in case it scares her away. Ugh this is all so stressful. Being with Paige was so easy, well at least at the beginning. Except I don't want easy now. I want Hanna. I just hope she wants me too.

Deciding I needed some girl advice I called Aria. Despite my luck so far today she didn't answer. I hung up my phone and sent her a quick text instead.

 **Hey call me when you get a chance.**

Waiting for a reply back I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to grab a snack. My phone beeped on the coffee table telling me I had a text message. I finished getting a snack and headed back into the living room area. I placed the bowl of chips on the table and grabbed my phone. My home screen lit up showing a new text message from Aria.

 **I'll call you in like 25 minutes. Ezra and I are on our way home from Rosewood.**

 **Alright. Sounds good. :)**

I placed my phone back on the table and grabbed the bowl of chip and TV remote. I got comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV. With our finals getting closer and closer and everything going on with Hanna and I, I've barely had anytime on catching up with my favorite Hawaiian task force. I turned on the latest episode of _Hawaii Five-0_ and got into the episode as usual.

Aria, with the worst timing ever calls me as soon as Kono is about to hand the guys ass to him on a silver platter. Sighing deeply I pause the show and answer the phone.

"Hello." I say slightly annoyed.

"Well someone sounds grumpy, did things not go good with Hanna today?" Aria asks.

"Things went good I guess. We talked, she told me about her relationship with her dad and she actually seemed to open up to me. We even have a date planned for next week."

"That's great Em! Wait, so why do you sound so shitty then."

"Gee thanks Aria." I say chuckling. "I just I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right. It's like things are better with Hanna, but not at the same time. I never had to worry about Paige hiding something from me and always running away."

"Well yeah Em, that's because you knew Paige for like what over a year until you guys actually began to date. Everyone is different. You just met Hanna you have to give her time to open up to you but she also needs to realize you're not gonna just wait around forever and let her keep running away. But it sounds like you're both doing well right now so hopefully it stays like that." Aria says to me and I know she's right.

"Yeah I guess so. I just-." Aria cuts me off and finishes my sentence for me.

"Really like her and you don't want to put yourself out there and get your heart broken again." Aria says sadly, completely understanding how I feel.

"Yeah exactly, I mean Paige and I were so close then all of a sudden things started to change and we kept things from each other and we both ran away instead of even trying to work things out." I said reminiscing about my past relationship with Paige.

"Do you really think things would have been different if you and Paige actually tried to work through things?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I wonder sometimes, but then I also think that Paige was right and we both really weren't in love with each other. I think it hurt more because be both tried to run away from it. In the end though, we could have tried all we wanted to but you can't make someone be in love with you or make yourself fall in love with someone either." I said to Aria.

"Wow, it seems like you really thought over everything that happened. Ezra was always my rock so I didn't run away from problems and commitment or anything else that scared me. Maybe you need to tell Hanna you're there for her and tell her your fears of her running and stuff."

"Okay yeah maybe. I just don't want to scare her away either. Ugh, I forgot how confusing relationships are! Or whatever this even is!" I said putting my left hand over my eyes and sighing deeply.

"Well it seems like you and Hanna have some things to talk about when you get to that point." Aria said to me stating the complete obvious.

"No shit! But thanks Aria, you're right. I'm gonna go and finish this episode I'll message you tomorrow."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh and Em..." I heard Aria say as I was about to hang up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Try not to think about it all too much. Everything will be okay, I know it's always scary to put yourself back out there but it'll be worth it in the end." Aria said to me trying to reassure me of my situation. I just hope she is right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanna's POV

 _Saturday, Evening of date._

It was quarter to 5 and Spencer was over at my place helping me pick out an outfit for my date tonight with Emily.

"Okay, what about this one." Spencer said walking out of my closet and pulling out the 4th outfit that was soon to be on my no chance list.

"No. Come on Spence, I need to look hot not buttoned up like my grandma." I sighed and got up from my bed and head to my closet.

"Alright fine. If you think you can do better than why don't you pick out your outfit then." Spencer said heading to my bed where I was previously sitting.

"Spencer I brought you here to help me not for you to give up. Isn't quitting totally against your genetics or something." I said to Spencer trying to get her to continue helping me pick out a outfit.

"If you need help to figure out something mathematical or scientific then I'm your girl but trying to figure out what belt goes with the right shoes is not my field of expertise."

"But Spence you're totally great at calibrating things." I say to her.

"Um, I think you mean collaborating. But fine lets find something." Spencer got off the bed and rejoined me in the closet to find something to wear.

It took us 15 minutes but we finally found something for me to wear. We went with a blue polka dot dress. I decided to go with light curls in my hair all I had left to figure out was the shoes.

"Okay wedges or pumps?" I ask picking up an example for each and presenting them to Spencer, who was now laying across my bed towards my closet.

"Really Han? You're going to wear heels to go mini golfing? Why don't you wear flats?"

"Flats Spencer, really? She is already like 4 inches taller than me! Plus you already know I wear 3 inches or I wear nothing at all." I said to Spencer crossing my arms over my chest and looking over at her.

"Okay, okay. Go with the pumps." Spencer said leaning up on her elbows.

"Alright. Open toed? Close toed? Rounded? Pointed?" I asked Spencer as I began to throw shoes around my closet looking for the right shoes to go with my dress.

"Go with open toed ones but not blue maybe like white. Also, not too high either try to maintain some classiness to the outfit." Spencer called out to me.

I found the perfect 3 inched white heels on the bottom shelf of my closet. I walked out of the closet triumphantly with the shoes in hand to show Spencer.

"Okay so what do you think?" I said to Spencer as I dropped them in front of her on the bed.

"They're cute. I think they're a match actually. Good find Han."

"Thanks, and thanks for the help Spence. I'm gonna go jump in the shower and get dressed and ready and I'll meet you downstairs when I'm done?" I said to Spencer as I began to grab my things and head for the bathroom.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll be downstairs helping myself to some of your ice cream until then." She said getting up from the bed and heading to the stairs.

I headed for the bathroom and got in the shower and got ready for the date. I've been so excited to go on this date and see Emily again. We've been texting eachother the past few days about random things and learning more about the other person.

I learned that she has been best friends with Aria the longest then anyone but that the two of them also grew up close with Ali too. I told her about my grandma's awesome singing voice and how Spencer and I first met. I always knew Spencer was a good friend when she decided to share her snack with me one day in kindergarten because a few of them were deformed and didn't match her pattern which I thankfully took and at.

I got out of the shower and started to get ready. I took my shoes downstairs with me not wanting to put them on yet having about 35 minutes until Emily comes to pick me up. As well as bringing one of my matching white purses down with my phone.

"Well, well, well, look at you." Spencer said to me as I walked closer to the living room area of my loft.

"I know, I look good!" I said smiling at Spencer.

"Sit I want to talk to you for a second." Spencer said smiling up at me while patting the couch cushion beside her.

"What is it Spence?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing bad I just wanted to tell you that I'm really proud of you."

"Proud of me?" I asked confused. "What did I do?"

"Well I know it's been a while since you were in a real relationship since your last one was a few years ago with Caleb. Although, it's just nice to see you dating and in a serious relationship again. It's nice to see that you're a normal human being like the rest of us." Spencer laughed and slapped my knee playfully.

 _Wait, a relationship?! Is that was has been forming between Emily and I. Are we seriously dating now. Is she my girlfriend now? Am I her's? I don't know if I'm ready for this. This all seems to be moving way too fast for me. I don't think I'm ready!_

"It's totally not that serious. Emily and I are just two friends hanging out that's all." I said to Spencer. I could tell that she knew I was more so saying that in hopes to convince myself and not to truly convince her.

"Oh really, two friends that happen to sleep together, kiss and go on dates. Hmm, yeah sure. It sounds like nothing at all is going on." Spencer said shaking her head slightly and lightly chuckling.

"Okay fine maybe there is something there but it's definitely not that serious."

"Please Hanna, don't even try. I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Lets not even forget about the rambling fool you become also. Why can't you just admit that you actually seriously like her?" Spencer asked and I was really hoping she would have just dropped it early but of course not.

"You know why! It's because everyone leaves! No one sticks around and you know that." I say sadly trying to hold back the few tears that are trying to break through and fall.

"Not everyone is the same Hanna. I mean look. I'm still here and so is your mom and we love you. But what if Emily is actually really into you but you're too scared.

Hearing the way she said scared made my insides churn. I don't want to be scared and I want to let Emily in but there are so many things that can go wrong that I just couldn't handle.

"Well it doesn't matter. Emily and I are simply going on a friendly date. We aren't dating and that's that."

"Okay but Han-." I cut Spencer off right away.

"Spencer no. Please. Just drop it." I said pleading to Spencer.

"Alright fine. I just think that you two would make a good couple."

Spencer and I dropped the conversation and finished watching the episode of the Mindy Project that was playing on Netflix. Once the episode came to its end I had about 10 minuted before Emily would be there.

Spencer grabbed her things to head out as I finished up any last minute things that needed to be done before my date with Emily. Spencer came up and hugged me before she left.

"Good luck Han. I know you're scared but it's okay to be scared sometimes. Just follow your heart. You'd be surprised at how much it helps sometimes. If she likes you as much as I know deep down you like her then everything will be just fine."

"Thanks Spence. I'll text you after the date once I'm home." I0 say giving her a final squeeze in the hug.

"Alright. Bye." Spencer headed for the door and I was quickly left alone in the silence of my own house. I turned off Netflix and put my shows on. I went over to the mirror on the wall above a small table near the front door and reapplied some lip gloss.

Scaring the absolute shit out of me the door bell rang. Knowing just who it was I quickly walked to the couch grabbed my phone and purse and walked back towards the door. I opened the door and my breath was taken away by the sight in front of me.

...

 **So there is the next chapter. I promise to have the next chapter out tomorrow of the date. Please review and all that jazz. Thanks again everyone for everything. Until next time.**


	10. Better Than Bowling, Kinda

**Alright guys, so here is the girls date. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews and such for the last chapter. I hope to get the next chapter out to you guys by Tuesday ish.**

Emily's POV

I got to Hanna's house exactly at 7 o'clock. I knocked on the apartment to her loft and waited for her to answer the door.

Shortly after I knocked, Hanna came and answered the door. She looked amazing in a baby blue dress with dots on it and just high enough heels that completely complemented her legs.

I took a few more seconds to look her over. When I finally looked up at her she was smirking at me with her dimples showing.

"Hey." I said to her trying to sound as casual as I could after just barely drooling over her.

"Hey yourself." Hanna said to me taking the time to look me up and down while biting the edge of her lip. I decided to wear my black leather like jeggings with a pink tank top and white high top sneakers. I wore my hair down straight with just a few kinks in it.

"You look amazing." I said to her as I could see the pink forming on her cheeks showing her blush.

"Thanks so do you." Hanna said blushing. "So do you wanna get out of here?"

 _It's probably best to leave now before I have your dressed scattered on the floor._

"Wait what?" Hanna said looking at me with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" _Oh shit did I say that out loud!?_ I looked away for a second trying to compose myself.

"Hmm, nothing I just thought you said something that's all. Guess not though. Lets go then." Hanna said with her smirk back on her face.

She grabbed her purse and phone off of a table near the door and walked towards me. She closed the door behind her and locked it with the keys she had in her purse.

We walked out of the building and towards my car. I unlocked the car and moved to the passenger side door to open it for Hanna.

"Awe thanks." Hanna says smiling as she gets in.

I walk around to my side of the car and get in. I turn the car on and soon we are driving down the streets of Philly to the indoor mini golf place. It took us 20 minutes to get there but the drive was filled with comfortable conversation. With the radio on low as I drove we talked about small things.

"Ugh, I'm so happy we aren't going bowling. I'm sorry but the day I wear bowling shoes that 100 other people have worn before will be the day I die." Hanna said to me and I could help but laugh at her dramatic feelings towards something so simple.

"It's not that bad I mean they're just shoes." I say chuckling to her.

"Emily, you might not have bad feet but what about everyone else who wears those shoes. They could have smelly socks or feet or haven't washed either one in days. Na uh, no thanks." Hanna said looking over at me.

"Well don't worry we won't be going bowling. I'm not even good at it anyways."

"Good. That's a relief." Hanna said as she looked out of the window.

"I should worn you though, I am a pretty good mini golfer so you should watch your back." I said joking around with her.

"Oh really?" Hanna said turning from staring out of the window. "What are you some mini golfing champ or something."

"Well I mean you said it not me. But I am kind of a pro." I said taking my left hand off of the steering wheel for a few seconds so I could brush off my shoulder dramatically. Thus causing Hanna to release a cute laugh at my actions. I couldn't help but smile at her and how amazing she was.

"I think I can handle you Fields." Hanna says to me.

"Well bring it on then Marin." I say watching her as she looks back out of the window again as we drive.

I realized Hanna would quickly look out of the window after our banters and would become pretty silent. I wanted to ask her if something was wrong but I was afraid she would think I was prying and get all closed off again and would ruin the date. Instead I stayed quiet and let her be. We were only a few minutes away by then anyways.

I continued driving while trying to recap the last few minutes wondering if I was the one to upset her. Realizing that there wasn't much that happened so far tonight I quickly rejected the fact that it might have been my fault.

We pulled up to the mini golf place and I parked in the first empty space I found. We both got out of the car and walked to the entrance. We got in and were in a large room filled with arcade games.

"Oh skee ball." Hanna said excitedly beside me.

"Do you want to play? I can get us some tokens and we can play before we golf." I asked her smiling at her.

Hanna didn't reply back and was too busy looking over at the basketball games as a couple played and goofed around with each other.

"Um Hanna?" I asked her trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh um no it's okay lets just golf." Hanna said and turned to walk towards the main counter which was in front of the mini puts and various colored golf balls.

"Alright." I said quietly watching her as she walked away. What's her problem. She is always so hot and cold. One minute everything is fine again with us and now all of a sudden shes acting weird and closed off again. This time I didn't even do anything to make her act this way. Maybe she's realizing this date is a mistake. Or that she shouldn't have agreed to go on it with me because she doesn't really like me that much. Ugh I don't get her.

I follow behind her to the desk and offer to pay for the game. She refuses for me to pay but I insist and she lets me. Shortly after we both have our mini puts, mine with a red grip and white ball and Hanna's with a pink grip and pink ball. We enter the giant room with courses and start at hole number 1.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No One's POV

 _Hole 9_

Hanna and Emily were reaching hole 9 with Emily leading by 3.

"Ugh, I don't get it how are you winning I'm doing great." Hanna says playfully pouting. Hers and Spencer's conversation has been replaying in her mind ever since and has been setting her back from having fun.

"Hey I tried warning you about my awesome mini golfing skills!" Emily says to Hanna as she smiles and goes to twirl her golf club. It almost slips though and she catches it just before it hits her in the head.

"Well you obviously don't have awesome twirling skills." Hanna says to Emily and smirks.

"Oh whatever. Just watch and learn." Emily says as she places her ball down at the beginning of hole 9 and takes a controlled yet powerful swing moving through the course and rolling just a few centimeters away.

"Ugh that's just luck whatever." Hanna says crossing her arms against her chest with her ball and club in each hand.

"Here let me help you." Emily says walking up beside Hanna and sliding her hand up her arm.

"Alright." Hanna says while placing her ball at the beginning of the hole. "I could do it myself though."

"I know." Emily says smiling at her. Emily walks behind Hanna and holds her from behind. "I just thought I could help you out a bit." Emily says into Hanna's ear and felt Hanna gasp as her warm breath hit the side of her face.

As Emily slid her arms around Hanna and on to the golf club over Hanna's hands. Hanna couldn't help but let Spencer's words effect her. She tensed up and couldn't help but think that those were the type of things that couples do together. Emily on the other hand felt Hanna tensing up and tried to look past it. She quickly helped her hit the ball for it to successfully roll a centimeter or two in front of her own ball.

"Good job." Emily said closer to Hanna's ear again. This time she noticed that it didn't have the same effect on her and Hanna's body got rigid as ever.

The effect Hanna felt that Emily had over her was undeniable. The way her breathing picked up the feeling of just wanting to jump her overcame her. Even the comment back at her apartment made her want her just as bad too. But it also scared her. Thinking that there was someone else she could actually be dependent on that could easily walk away from her. The thought of Emily being nothing but a memory like everything else left her blood run cold and her mind become blank. She was left still and staring at the hole of the current course of the game.

"Hanna are you okay." Emily turns back to Hanna since she is now up with the balls at the other end of hole 9.

"What. Yeah sorry I'm fine. I just, I um, I couldn't remember if I matched the faux snake skin bag with the right shoes for my design portfolio this week." Hanna said to Emily, coming up with the quickest excuse for what just happened.

"Um well okay then." Emily replied back trying to ignore the lie she knew Hanna just told. Something set Hanna off leaving her uncomfortable she just wished she could ask what it was.

They had 5 more holes left until the final 14th hole. They spent the next 20 or so minutes making flirty comfortable conversation that was until Hanna would let that days early conversation get to her which would leave her stand offish and quiet for a few minutes.

They finished the last hole and walked out of the course area. They handed there clubs back to the people at the desk and left.

As the two of the girls were walking out of the mini golf place Emily spoke up.

"Do you wanna go grab a quick bite to eat?" Emily asked Hanna.

Emily was hoping to ask Hanna what was wrong over something to eat were they could talk a bit more openly.

"Yeah sure I actually know a spot close to here that sells really good corn dogs." Hanna said to Emily smiling.

"Alright well lets go." Emily said unlocking her car doors and getting in.

The corn dog place was about 10 minutes away from the mini golfing place and turned out to be a food truck stop with various types of food to choose between. They walked up to the truck and grabbed a corn dog each and a drink. Hanna this time insisted that Emily let her pay. Emily accepted this time and found them a picnic table in the area a bit more secluded where they could sit and talk.

They began to eat and talked little but the silence between them wasn't as uncomfortable as it could have been. As they finished up Hanna spoke first.

"I still can't believe I won. Like this is great!" Hanna said smiling and playfully flipping her hair rubbing it in Emily's face.

"Oh please you won by 1. Plus how do you know I didn't let you win." Emily said playfully to Hanna.

"You totally didn't let me win. Unless you're also just a good actress. I saw how you were getting all frustrated when I started to catch up and get in the lead. But nice try Emily." Hanna said to Emily chuckling and hitting her arm lightly.

"I didn't realize you noticed you were kind of in your own world for most of the night." Emily said to Hanna being careful with the words she selected. "I'm sorry if you didn't have a fun time tonight." Emily said and began to play with the straw sticking out of her can of soda.

"Oh that. It wasn't the date, I actually had a pretty great time. You know even if you did 'let me win'. Hanna said using the air quotations and smiling. "Sorry about how I was acting I guess I just-." Hanna was quickly cut off by a old familiar voice.

"Oh my god! Banana is that you?"

...

 **So who do you guys think the surprise person is? Spencer's talk with Hanna seems to really have gotten to her making her kind of freak out a bit about being in a relationship and dating again. What do you guys think is going to happen. Leave me some reviews on what you think will happen next. Also, I've been trying to think of what Emily should be in school for for her future occupation. If anyone has any ideas feel free to message me or leave a comment in the reviews. Until next time.**


	11. A Blast From The Past

**Hey guys, I'm back. Last summer was pretty hectic and I had drafts and brainstorms for this chapter ready but never got a chance to finish it. I hope you guys like it and I promise to try and update soon. Please review so I know I'm not updating again for nothing.**

No Ones POV

"I didn't realize you noticed you were kind of in your own world for most of the night." Emily said to Hanna being careful with the words she selected. "I'm sorry if you didn't have a fun time tonight." Emily said and began to play with the straw sticking out of her cup of soda.

"Oh that. It wasn't the date, I actually had a pretty great time. You know even if you did 'let me win'. Hanna said using the air quotations and smiling. "Sorry about how I was acting I guess I just-." Hanna was quickly cut off by a old familiar voice.

"Oh my god! Banana is that you?"

Hanna couldn't believe it. She hadn't heard that voice since freshman year of college. The voice that belonged to none other than her ex boyfriend, Sean Ackard. Shocked for a moment as he makes his way over to the picnic table, Hanna finally gets up and greets him.

"Sean, wow, you look great! How have you been?" Hanna asks leaning in to hug him.

"I've been good. But me great? Lets talk about you, you look amazing!" Sean said holding Hanna's hands and taking in her more matured curves stopping at her charming dimples.

"Awe thanks, you're so sweet." She said as Sean let go of her hands. While a small blush reaches her cheeks.

Emily who has been sitting down watching the entire scene had enough. She shook her cup that was now pure ice to remind Hanna she was still there.

"Awe shoot. Looks like that's the end of my Dr. Pepper." Emily says shaking the ice around loudly to grab both their attention.

Sean and Hanna both glance over at Emily. Hanna totally forgetting Emily was there quickly went to introduce her.

"Sean this is my friend Emily. Emily this is my old friend Sean." Hanna says introducing the two.

"Friend? That's all I get Banana. Hanna and I were more then just friends. How could you forget your first love?" Sean said winking at Hanna.

"Haha oh stop!" Hanna said hitting Sean playfully.

"So Hanna, are you seeing anyone?" Sean asks.

Letting the talk her and Spencer had earlier get the best of her she answered with, "No, actually I'm not really seeing anyone right now, nothing serious at least."

"Ah of course, that was always your thing. The less serious the better."

"You got it!" Hanna said laughing.

"So how about in that case, I call you and we get together sometime soon. Still have the same number?" Sean asks Hanna hopefully.

"Oh please, you know I'm not changing that number its been the same since High School."

"Great, I'll give you a call this week then."

"You Ackard lets go!" A tall brunette guy called within a group of guys. If Hanna's memory serves her correctly she thinks its Sean's friend Ben.

"Well I better get going. Talk to you soon Banana." Sean said winking at Hanna one more time before turning around and walking back over to his group of friends.

Emily at this point was completely taken aback. She could not believe what she not only saw but heard. Hanna just stood in front of her and flirted with her old boyfriend and told him she was not seeing anyone while they were on their date. Emily was through putting up with Hanna and her childish behavior.

"Wow, I can't believe you! Did you just forget I was here or were you trying to make this the worst date I've ever been on?" Emily said standing up from the picnic table and gathering her things.

Hanna not realizing the massive damage she had just done. Looked at Emily confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Are you serious?! Not only did you just flirt with your ex in front of me while we are on a date you completely bypassed the fact that right now you were seeing me. However, now you can forget it because we are definitely never going to happen!"

"Emily I didn't mean anything by it. Sean is just an old friend and he can get carried away sometime." Hanna said trying to make the situation better but doing a poor job.

"It's not him I'm upset over. We are supposed to be on a date. The entire night you've been acting strange and distant and now this. I'm sorry Hanna but I think you need to get your life and feelings together before you rope others in. You are way to hot and cold. I like you Hanna I really do but sometimes I feel like I'm walking through a field were landmines can go off at anytime. That just won't work for me." Emily said looking at Hanna.

Emily's words blew Hanna away. She didn't realize the mixed signals she was giving Emily and began to felt bad for what she'd done. Although, apart of her did not feel bad and didn't care if Emily ended things now. People always leave and if Emily wants to leave right now its her choice. She's not going to beg anyone to stay. So to make matters worse Hanna broke the last straw.

"Well sorry we can't all be as great as you Emily and have every single thought and emotion planned out. If I'm such a pain then don't even worry about driving me home tonight. Even in these heels I'd rather walk then be near you any longer." With that Hanna turned and walked away leaving Emily at the picnic table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanna's POV

It had been 15 minutes and Hanna had barely put a dent in the distance between her house and the food truck stop. Letting her anger and stubbornness subside she finally pulled out her phone and made the call she had been dreading to make since she began her walk home.

After ringing for a few seconds the phone picked up. Before letting the person on the other end say hello Hanna spoke.

"Look please don't say I told you so or get upset with me but I need a favor. I'm at the corner of Florentine and Major can you come and pick me up."

"Oh Hanna." The person on the other end said letting out a sigh, "Yeah okay, I'll come and get you just don't move. I'll be there in 10." With that the person on the other end hung up and Hanna paced back and forth in front of the old building that was once a pizza shop.

Hanna didn't understand what went wrong. Over the phone her growing friendship with Emily was great. As soon as Spencer called it a relationship she got cold feet and wanted out. She's been that way with anyone she ever really starting having feelings for. She pushes them away shortly after before she gets to attached and they decide to leave. She did it with Sean, Lauren and Caleb and of course now Emily.

 _Way to go Marin, you really screwed this one up._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily's POV

I watched Hanna walk past the remainder of the picnic tables shocked at what just happened. I grabbed her garbage and mine and put it in a nearby trash can. I headed to the gravel lot where my car was parked. On my drive home I continued to replay the events that occurred tonight and how everything completely crashed and burned. Needing to blow off some steam and vent. I took a turn and headed for Aria place. Getting in from someone as they were leaving I headed to the elevator and selected floor 9. I got to the door and knocked quickly hoping she was home. I waited a minute and no one answered so I knocked again. Just as I was about to pull out my phone and call her Aria opened the door. Pushing right past her I began to ramble and vent to her.

"Aria you could not believe the night I just had! The next time you tell me to get out there could you at least make sure the girl isn't a whirlwind of emotions. This was without a doubt the worse date of my life. I wish you could have been there. She has some nerve just-" I stopped abruptly and looked over at Aria who was fumbling with the ties of her robe and smoothing out her hair.

 _Oh my gosh, did I just interrupt her and Ezra. I guess I really should have called first._

"Gosh Aria I'm sorry I didn't know you were um busy." I said laughing at the matter since this hasn't happened to us since we shared an apartment since our freshman and sophomore years of college.

"Don't worry about it Em just let me go and get dressed and we will talk about what happened tonight just give me a few minutes." Aria said to me.

"No it's okay just call me later when you guys are finished I'll survive." I said shaking my head still chuckling at the matter at hand.

"It's fine, I'll just go get dressed and be right back." Aria said turning down the hall before I could say anything else. I took my shoes off and headed into the living room. I got on the couch and put my feet up with my head leaning on my knees. I was still trying to wrap my head around things when Ezra came and cleared his throat.

"Hey Ezra, um sorry about interrupting you guys if I would have known I would have called Aria later or at least drove around the block a few times before coming over." I said to him.

"Don't sweat it. If my memory serves me correctly it wasn't too long ago when Aria and I came back to your guys apartment and interrupted you and Paige." Ezra said laughing reminding me of the time Aria and Ezra walked in on us fooling around in the living room of mine and Arias old apartment.

"Oh gosh, I remember that! Those were the good old days. Back when my relationship was simple and not nearly as a mess of what its become lately." I said sighing.

"Why what's going on Em?" Ezra said sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"Well I've been seeing or I guess it turns out not really seeing Hanna, Spencer's blonde friend from the party a few weeks back. I thought things were going well but she is just always so up and down. I've been trying to understand where she is coming from but I'm not a mind reader y'know and she just does not communicate things with me. I get her dad left her, he doesn't know she likes both sex, and she feels like people won't stick around but I don't get why she just pushes me away like she does. Ugh!" I say to Ezra letting go of all my pent up anger.

"Well one thing I can say is that people are confusing. Hanna seems like she needs to learn to trust people. You never know maybe that person could be you. You just have to make sure that You're there if she chooses to put her trust in someone. You might want to give her some space for now because she seems to have things she might need to work out on her own first. If you really like this girl though Em you shouldn't give up on her. She might just be worth it." Ezra said to me making a bit of sense to what has been going on the last few days. "Maybe she's scared and pushing you away is easier then you leaving. "Give her time to come around and figure it all out. You never know she might just be the one."

I took in everything Ezra said to me and it started to make sense and seemed like a good idea. When Paige and I broke up Aria would send Ezra over to check on me on days that she couldn't. It was nice having an opinion from someone who knew how complex girls can be. Aria understands women because she is one and she knows we can be needy and emotional at times. Ezra on the other hand understands because like me he understands dating women and understanding them in a completely different way. He truly turned out to be a good friend on my own. He has always given me good advice and I always ended up on top because of it. I'm happy my best friend found such an amazing guy to hopefully spend the rest of her life with.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll give her some space and maybe she will come around." I say standing up only for him to follow. "Thanks Ezra." I lean in and hug him just as Aria walks into the living room.

"If you were anyone else Em I might be angry finding my boyfriend hugging another girl in my own house." She said laughing coming over to stand near us. That was when I noticed Ezra's half dressed manner. He was only in pajama pants with no top on.

"Don't worry he definitely does not have the parts I'm looking for anyway." I reply back continuing the joke.

"Well that I know." She replies back. "Okay but sit down what do you want to talk about what happened with your date?"

"Oh don't worry. Ezra and I already talked and I'm just going to give Hanna her space for know. How about we meet for brunch tomorrow down at Jansen's and we will talk about what happened." I say in a reassuring manner so that she knows I'm okay for the night.

"Oh well okay." Aria says confused that I don't need to talk to her any longer. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes you will. I'm going to head out now. Love you guys, thanks again Ezra. Bye." I say putting my shoes back on then leaving the apartment.

"Love you too..." I hear Aria say as the apartment door closes behind me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No Ones POV

 _ **Back Inside Aria and Ezra Condo**_

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're starting to steal my friends." Aria said to Ezra playfully nudging him.

"I think Emily and I just have a way of communicating compared to the rest of your friends. She has lady problems and I'm pretty much a pro at all things ladies so..." Ezra said.

"Hmm is that so?" She said to him dropping her voice a few octaves and stepping a bit closer to him.

"It is. How about we go back to bed and I'll prove it to you." He said while also stepping closer and removing any space between them.

"Fine, I'll race you!" Aria said dropping Ezra's pants to his ankles and then taking off running towards their room while shedding her own clothes.

"Oh it is so on Montgomery." Ezra said stepping out of his pants chasing after her in his boxers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well folks, that's it chapter 11. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave me a review for what you think or if you just want to yell at me for taking almost a year long hiatus. Until next time.**


End file.
